


The Forest

by LilithArtem



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Murder, Mystery, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithArtem/pseuds/LilithArtem
Summary: Si te adentras demasiado en el bosque escucharas que alguien te llama...
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. This dark dream in the Woods

_“Aquí estoy, toma mi carne y devórame 6 veces.”_

**_Miércoles 15 de octubre, 2019._ **

Charlie suspiró mientras veía a través del cristal del auto el asfalto de la carretera y el espeso bosque que cercaba al pueblo, mientras la radio reproducía algo de música a la que apenas prestaba atención. Blackwood era ese tipo de pueblos que quedan atrapados en el tiempo y que apenas sufría algunos cambios incluso con el pasar de las décadas, un pueblo pequeño donde todos se conocían entre sí y en el cual no solían suceder muchas cosas, básicamente un lugar aburrido, más Charlie sabía que Blackwood era más de lo que escondía a simple vista.

Hacía casi seis meses esa atmosfera de aparente tranquilidad habido rota, un escándalo con provocado por la desaparición y asesinato, Trevor Kovach, de uno de los futuros prospectos a Jugador profesional de Fútbol, un indudable en estudiante modelo en lo que a desempeño físico se trataba, con calificaciones promedio y personalidad carismática, un buen chico católico según el sacerdote que ofició la misa. Aunque varios detalles de su personalidad volátil y explosiva sumados numerosos problemas amorosos de este, surgieron en los pasillos de la preparatoria Underwood poco de después de la desaparición de Kovach.

Charlie trabajo en el periódico escolar durante su onceavo grado, en busca de generar algunos créditos extra cuando sucedió la desaparición, ella se había encargado de recabar varios testimonios de otros estudiantes hablando de él y su triste desaparición.

Pero a seis meses de ello, y ya en su último curso, con las próximas admisiones de las universidades encima, no podía sacarse ese caso de la cabeza había algo en el que le pedía buscar respuestas, aunque dicha búsqueda estaba lejos de consagrarla como una persona magnánima con sed de justicia, no, ese no era su caso.

Había terminado por aprender el nombre y rostro de Trevor Kovach después de revisar numerosas veces los reportajes de los noticieros y notas policiales y periodísticas relacionadas al caso, que revelaban poca o escasa información con respecto al caso, pero después meses parecía estarse enfriando, aquello finalmente la llevó a realizar algunas deducciones propias con respecto al caso, llegando incluso al punto de indagar un poco las relaciones cercanas que había mantenido el futbolista, compañeros, amigos, exparejas incluso a algún familiar pero no encontró nada realmente relevante, fuera de simples rumores y vagas especulaciones.

La desaparición fue cubierta mediáticamente por los medios locales y estatales, incluso al punto de realizar búsquedas a pie a través del bosque. La desaparición de Kovach había tenido lugar durante una de las tradiciones más arraigadas en entre los jóvenes de Blackwood la denominada _«iniciación»_ una especie de rito que conmemoraba la llegada a la adultez, una tradición en la cual los jóvenes al cumplir los dieciocho, se adentraban al bosque a las tres de la madrugada en completa oscuridad y soledad mientras recitaban una especie de conjuró o invocación, y solo podían salir del mismo con los primeros rayos del sol.

Durante las búsquedas únicamente se encontró una de las zapatillas deportivas del chico y la chaqueta con el logo de un enorme ciervo, el cual era emblema de la preparatoria Underwood, y la cual los amigos que le acompañaron y familiares que le vieron salir de casa afirmaban que llevaba esa noche, mas no se encontró rastro de él hasta varias semanas después, cuando la estación de policía fue notificada de la presencia de lo que se presumía ser un cuerpo en las orillas de la ruta 61, una de las carreteras que conectaban a Blackwood con el resto del mundo.

El cuerpo se había encontrado en un estado prácticamente irreconocible, pero todos sabían de quién se trataba, hecho que comprobó la autopsia realizada, las piezas dentales y el ADN correspondían efectivamente a Trevor Kovach. Los pocos que lograron ver el cuerpo antes de ser recogido por los policías forenses, hablaban y describían la escena como si hubiese sido sacada de una película de terror, el cuerpo emanaba un hedor pútrido que se extendía algunas yardas y su piel se veía en claro estado de descomposición con varios insectos y larvas en ella.

Pero lo más escalofriante del hallazgo para muchos fue gran hueco en la zona abdominal y que dejaba ver a simplemente vista que le faltaban órganos, incluso se mencionó de la ausencia de otras varias partes del cuerpo, algunos inclusive llegaron a decir que fue canibalizado, aquello había hecho que Blackwood entrará en un estado de pánico silencioso y paranoico durante las semanas siguientes al hallazgo.

La estación de policía local había advertido a los chicos con respecto a entrar al bosque solos y los riesgos que esto conllevaba, pero con una tradición tan arraigada como la iniciación sumados a la curiosidad sensacionalista del momento les fue imposible evitar la entrada de los jóvenes al bosque.

Charlie bajo la velocidad al darse cuenta que estaba cerca del lugar del hallazgo deteniéndose a unos cuantos metros antes, para descender del auto y caminar hacia el punto donde había sido encontrado y en donde habían colocado lo que parecía ser una especie de altar improvisado, frente al cual se detuvo y observo como a sus pies se apreciaban varios ramos de flores artificiales y algunas fotos de Kovach, en la mayoría de ellas se le podía ver celebrado la victoria de algún partido, pero también se podía apreciar los rastros de lo que fue la cinta policial que delimito el área.

El cuerpo había sido encontrado varios kilómetros, lejano al punto donde era conocido por todos que se realizaba la iniciación, por lo que cerco policial se extendió un par de kilómetros más después de eso, en esperanza de encontrar algún rastro o pista que les ayudará a encontrar al culpable de la muerte del chico Kovach o por lo menos las partes faltantes de él, pero también termino con resultados infructíferos.

No realizo alguna oración o dedico algunas palabras, simplemente permaneció en silencio frente aquel pequeño memorial, mientras una fresca brisa se hizo presente acariciando su piel con suavidad, mientras precio susúrrale al oído _‹‹Charlotte››_ ello hizo que su vista abandonara el memorial y contemplara con una sensación de nostalgia el profundo y espeso bosque que siempre le llamaba.

Permaneció un par de minutos más observando la ligera oscuridad de formaban los frondosos árboles al interior del bosque, antes de dejar escapar un profundo suspiro de resignación, volviendo al auto con la sensación de ser observada.

Subió al auto y lo encendió solo para dar vuelta en U y acelero nuevamente en dirección al pueblo, dirigiéndose a una pequeña cafetería ubicada en la entrada del pueblo, que solía ser frecuentada por los pocos viajeros que pasaban por la ciudad y trasportistas.

Entró al estacionamiento apagando el auto, acomodo su blusa blanca de tirantes y un ligero suéter de tejido igual de rojo que el auto, dio un rápido vistazo a su labial negro y su cabello rubio en el retrovisor antes de bajar del auto, un viejo Shelby Cobra GT 500 67' rojo fuego, regalo de su padre cuando cumplió los 16 y obtuvo su permiso para conducir, abrió la puerta tomando su bolso antes de cerrarla y empezar avanzar hacia la entrada del establecimiento.

Empujo la puerta de entrada donde escucho como sonó la campanilla que anunciaba un nuevo cliente, ganando la breve atención de los comensales que pronto perdieron su interés en ella, normalmente a esa hora la cafetería solo albergaba a unos cuantos camioneros de paso y apenas algunos lugareños, por lo que podía comer tranquila sin el habitual bullicio vespertino. Se deslizó hasta mesa del fondo que normalmente solía tomar y la cual le daba una hermosa vista del bosque.

— ¡Oh! buenos días Charlie – la voz dulce de Niffty la saludaba mientras que se dirigía a su mesa.

Niffty era de una complexión baja casi infantil pero su pelirroja cabellera corta, sus ojos astutos, y sus labios carmesíes la consagraban como una verdadera belleza enfundada en un uniforme de camarera — ¿No deberías estar en la escuela? –cuestionó la pelirroja, como siempre directa, nunca perdía el tiempo dando rodeos, mientras sus manos sacaban su libreta y pluma de su mandil, aunque lo hacía más por mera costumbre que por que realmente fuera a anotar algo que la rubia fuera a pedir.

— ¡Niffty buenos días! – Charlie regresó el saludo de forma alegre y efusiva como era costumbre en ella — con respecto a la escuela digamos que me tomé el día libre para resolver unos pendientes – respondió mientras que rascaba su mejilla de manera nerviosa, agradecía de cierta forma que Niffty no fuera entrometida en los asuntos de los demás, a menos de que se tratase de temas románticos en esas situaciones la pelirroja era una fan declarada del drama romántico, además era un poco complicado explicar que se encontraba en medio de su propia investigación policial o por lo menos algo que se le asemejaba mucho.

— Ya veo – dijo mientras le regalo otra de esas dulces sonrisas — entonces linda ¿Qué deseas ordenar hoy? – cuestionó presionando el botón de la pluma entre sus manos.

— Lo de siempre estará bien Niffty, gracias – la pelirroja sonrió apretando una vez más el botón de la pluma entre sus manos para guardarlo junto a la libreta en su mandil.

— Wafles cubiertos de miel y fresas, acompañados con batido y un café negro a la orden – recitó de forma cantarina y sin errores antes de retirarse con la orden. Niffty retiro de la mesa y caminó hacia la barra con la misma incógnita de siempre _«¿Por qué ordenar un café que no tomarás?»_ y sobre todo cuando es evidente que lo tuyo son los dulces.

Charlie observó a Niffty mientras esta se alejaba, notando como robaba las miradas y corazones de los comensales especialmente del que se encontraba en la barra del local que probablemente iba por su quinta taza de café y apenas había tocado el par de huevos con tocino que había ordenado. Para todos en el pueblo había sido evidente que el recién llegado y pasante de medicina, el Dr. Baxter había caído perdidamente enamorado de Niffty al instante, pero esta simplemente lo pasaba por alto o prefería hacerse la desentendida.

Charlie sintió algo de pena por él, no por que fuera un hombre feo al contrario era agradable y lindo, o por lo menos esa impresión le dio las pocas veces que trato con él, además de su brillante futuro, pero no se atrevería a levantarse de esa mesa y confesarle al Doctor que el corazón de Niffty ya había sido robado por un hombre varios mayores que ella, Sir Petious, un hombre entrado en sus cuarentas, de piel blanca y pálida, con ligeras orejas bajos sus ojos, una larga cabellera negra que solía portar suelta, el atendía la librería local y se podría considerar bastante aburrido y anticuado incluso tachado de raro por algunos, pero bastante tierno si le llegabas a conocer, aunque ciertamente dudaba alguna vez entender que era lo que había enamorado a Niffty de él.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la propia Niffty que depositaba su orden frente a ella como siempre en tiempo récord y deseándole provecho, para desplazarse a atender al siguiente cliente. Sus labios liberaron un murmurante ‹‹ _provecho_ ›› para tomar el tenedor y empezó a comer lentamente los wafles frente a ella para darle un vistazo rápido al café negro y humeante frente a ella y sonreír levemente.

Sacó su teléfono de la bolsa y empezar a revisarlo, hasta que finalmente abrió el reproductor del celular en busca oír nuevamente la conversación que había mantenido el día de anterior con el viejo Sr. Bosco en el asilo de ancianos. Al final de todas sus deducciones la llevó a creer que el asesinato de Kovach estaba realmente relacionado con lo que sucedía en la iniciación o con algo que sucedía dentro de esta y estaba fuertemente entrelazado con la inquietud latente en su interior, después de todo aún no había evidencia sustentable que pudiera inculpar a alguien directa o indirectamente relacionado con el incidente de Kovach.

Al principio no creyó que su corazonada la llevara verdaderamente a algo, sobre a todo al ver que el último caso de desaparición en circunstancias similares databa de por lo menos 20 años atrás. El cuerpo había sido hallado por un par de cazadores que fueron exonerados de manera casi inmediata debido a sus coartadas sólidas y comprobables. El cuerpo encontrado en aquel entonces al igual que el de Kovach mostró signos de violencia y descuartizamiento, además de la ausencia de órganos internos y quedó estancado como un crimen abierto hasta la fecha.

Pensó en la posibilidad de un asesino serial que se había mantenido inactivo incluso en la posibilidad de un imitador no podía ser desechada, pero información como esa en algún punto se hubiese hecho pública en algún momento por parte del departamento de policía o el FBI, con el fin de encontrar más pistas, cosa que jamás paso, por lo tanto, realmente no se contaba ni con las bases para una teoría así. Después aquello decidió extender su radió de investigación, a pueblos cercanos al bosque percatándose que efectivamente los casos de desaparición en el bosque habían descendido en los últimos quince años a quedar en casos aislados o nulos.

En dado caso el pueblo con un tasa más alta de desapariciones en las últimas tres décadas había sido Blackwood era probable epicentro de todo, dejo un momento de lado ese hilo de pensamiento y busco los pocos casos directamente relacionados al bosque que tuvieran algo que pudiese vincularse con las desapariciones o asesinatos, la mayoría de los casos solo eran de jóvenes drogándose, o practicando faltas a la moral, ante aquello le había sido inevitable pensar que Ángel no estuviera relacionado alguno de esos incidentes, pero nada relevante a excepción de un caso que la policía había dado por concluido, por que la persona desaparecida en cuestión había sido encontrada exitosamente.

_"Niña secuestrada es encontrada a orillas del bosque"_ era lo que se había leído en ese titular y donde se describía como la única hija del matrimonio Magne, Samuel y Lili Magne, Charlotte Magne de apenas seis años, había sido encontrada dormida en las orillas del bosque colindantes con la ruta 61, después de una semana de su desaparición sin daño aparente más allá de una leve desnutrición y deshidratación.

Declarando como culpable a un hombre que fue capturado un par de millas más adelante de donde había sido encontrada, mientras este gritaba desesperado _"¡él vendrá por mí, él viene por mí!" "él demonio vendrá por mí!"._ Al final se confirmó que hubo más implicados, cuando encontraron a una docena hombres más varias millas al interior del bosque, de los cuales se presumía formaban parte de una especie de secta, pero a diferencia del primer hombre todos fueron encontrados sin vida, en sus rostros claramente se podían apreciar expresiones de terror, con numerosas heridas profundas y letales, los cuerpos se encontraron colocados de forma que si eran apreciados desde un ángulo superior estos parecían estar bailando alrededor de lo que era roca con numerosos grabados que fungía como altar, presumiblemente para la posible deidad o criatura que adoraban.

Ahora aquel hombre purgaba su sentencia en St. Simeon el hospital psiquiátrico estatal, en un estado de paranoilla permanente, su estancia en aquel hospital era de total confinamiento al exterior para evitar cualquier episodio de psicosis. Al final aquel hombre confesó que su secuestro había sido el único crimen cometido por parte de la secta, más nunca confesó el motivo que los llevó a realizarlo, pero podía deducir que su sacrificio buscaba el favor de ese ser.

Charlie apenas recordaba algo de aquel suceso en su vida, había tantas cosas que había olvidado, otras que había preferido olvidar y otras que parecían apenas un sueño, como lo era él...

Suspiró profundamente como quien deja ir un anhelo, para reanudar el hilo de sus pensamientos de alguna u otra forma se encontró investigando una serie de asesinatos a lo largo de una línea de tiempo, de casi 80 años en la historia de Blackwood, donde se hacían menciones de ciertas particularidades, algunas donde los pocos testigos decían haber escuchado ruidos extraños provenientes del bosque, sonidos que no sabían cómo describir, o que la radio empezaba a emitir una estática extraña que después empezaba a transmitir gritos y ruegos desesperados que de la voz que identificaban como su amigo o familiar al interior del bosque. Hasta que finalmente se encontró con el caso del Sr. Bosco quien probablemente pudo convertirse en la primera víctima de la que se tenga conocimiento de esa extraña red de hechos

Dejó el tenedor y su celular de lado para rebuscar un poco en su bolsa sus audífonos y empezar así a iniciar a reproducir el audio. Era muy contrastante el orden con el que llevaba su investigación y el orden que tenía sobre sí misma, en el último caso era un desastre... Cuando por fin los encontró se los coloco y dio play.

— _Buenas tardes Sr. Bosco, mi nombre es Charlotte Magne_ — Charlie había tratado de sonar lo más profesional que le fue posible en ese momento, por eso había dado su nombre completo, aunque no le agravada realmente prefería ser llamada _"Charlie"_ la única persona que aún se empeñaba en llamarla Charlotte era su padre. Había llegado a ese asilo sin una expectativa clara de lo estaba buscando o de lo que en contraria esa tarde.

— _Buenas tardes jovencita, es un placer conocerte ¿Dime en que te puede ayudar un viejo como yo?_ – La voz del hombre en la grabación claramente denotaba que se trataba de un hombre extremadamente viejo, y no era para más el Sr. Bosco estaría cumpliendo en diciembre de ese año 92 y actualmente estaba postrado en cama.

— _Verá señor_ _Bosco_ _vengó en busca de que me cuente un poco sobre el incidente que tuvo cuando cumplió 18 años_ – Charlie en ese momento sacó de su bolsa una impresión de un viejo periódico de hacía un poco más de 70 años, donde el encabezado rezaba _"Joven escapa de las garras de la muerte"_ y en el cual se narraban brevemente los hechos ocurridos esa noche y como había sido encontrado al borde de la muerte. Ella entregó la impresión al Sr. Bosco quien mostró un rostro ensombrecido ante la mención de aquel suceso dejando salir un pesado suspiro antes de siquiera pensar en contestar.

— _Creo que la última vez que hable de esto con alguien fue con la mujer que se convirtió en mi esposa y madre de mis hijos, seria apenas unos años mayor que tú cariño_ – señaloel hombre observa aquella impresión en la cual se veía una foto de él muchos años más joven, aunque en un estado bastante crítico, mientras la rozaba levemente la imagen con la yema de sus dedos.

— _Ese día me encontraba celebrando mi décimo octavo cumpleaños, en compañía de algunos amigos habíamos bebido y bailado tanto como deseamos para después emprender caminó hacia el bosque y como dictaba la costumbre me adentraría en el a las tres de la madrugada en el bosque para después recitar lo que yo creí en ese momento como una estupid_ ez " _aquí estoy, toma mi carne y devórame 6_ _veces"_ –frase que Charlie repitió de forma lenta mientras que observaba las profundidades del bosque que siempre parecía estarla llamando.

— _y_ _se supone saldría del bosque junto a los primeros rayos del sol, donde mis amigos estarían esperándome con una cerveza_. _Esa noche deambule un poco marcando un par de árboles intentando no perder mi camino hasta que me encontré frente a una especie de claro y una roca enorme en el centró con algunos grabados, fue ahí donde recite aquel llamado que daría inicio a mi pesadilla ... -_ Charlie detuvo un momento la grabación, al percatarse que paso por alto el día de ayer la mención de aquel elemento en particular, aquel altar, nuevamente ese lugar era referencia en otro caso _«¿pero dónde se hallaba?»_ y que tan relacionado a los incidentes estaba.

Ella apenas recordaba algo con respecto a ese lugar y esa roca, era algo poco claro en su memoria ... Suspiro dejando salir parte de su frustración, dando play nuevamente.

— ... _me senté al pie de esta, apenas podía ver mi reloj, llevaba una hora en la penumbra total cuando empecé a escuchar ruidos cercanos, primero fueron hojas para después empezar a tomar el ritmo de pasos que parecían rodearme, al principio pensé que se trataba de mis amigos intentando jugarme una broma, pero lo descarte cuando empecé a escuchar un ruido particularmente aterrador hasta hoy no sabría como describirlo o con que compararlo, así que decidí tomar un tronco cercano en caso de necesitar defenderme –_ Charlie recordaba el rostro del anciano hombre, su expresión se mantuvo rígida con la mirada fija en algún punto de la habitación, que para ese momento ya se encontraba bastante inmerso en su relató.

— … _caminé a donde creí que provenía el ruido, que empezaba a tornarse algo parecido a la estática de una radio sin señal, fue entonces cuando en medio de toda aquella oscuridad vi un par de ojos rojos brillantes que se asemejaban a diales observándome, aquella criatura era enorme incluso en la oscuridad me pude dar cuenta que esa criatura media alrededor de siete, ocho pies quizá más además que en su cabeza reposaban un par de astas de ciervo enormes –_

Charlie no al escuchar aquella ultima referencia no pudo evitar recordar algunas historias de su infancia, mientras el audio seguía reproduciendo el relato de aquel hombre.

Es natural que todo lugar posea algunos mitos y leyendas y Blackwood no era la excepción y tenía los suyos, recordó el relato que su madre solía contarle en su infancia cuando se portaba mal y se adentraba en el bosque sin permiso o vigilancia, decía que si se adentraba demasiado en el bosque empezaría escuchar como aquel ser que lo habitaba la llamaría desde el corazón del bosque, para ser llevarla hacia su morada en lo más profundo del infierno.

Las historias lo describían como un ser alto y de complexión delgada con piel grisácea y enormes hileras dientes afilados con los que podía devorar venados o personas... Su madre le había dicho que ese aterrador ser nació de un cazador que quedó atrapado en el bosque mal herido y hambriento muriendo en él. Aunque hubo ciertos hechos que su madre omitió en la historia que le contó en su infancia.

Como la verdadera razón y el por qué aquel cazador se había convertido en aquel ser que llama a sus víctimas y las perseguía en el interior del bosque. El cazador no se había limitado a los animales y llevo su pasatiempo a otro nivel cazando a sus semejantes, pero este en su insatisfacción de su sed de sangre y asesinatos termino comiendo a sus víctimas, y al morir en el bosque los espíritus de este lo castigaron transformándolo en un ser monstruoso e insaciable.

-—… _ese ser me persiguió durante las siguientes dos horas hasta el amanecer, jugaba conmigo eso lo sabía porque podía oír su escalofriante risa detrás de mí, una risa seca y estridente a la vez. Grandes sombras se levantaban del suelo lacerando mi piel, atravesándola...–_ en ese momento el viejo señor le mostró sus antebrazos y pantorrillas mostraban profundas cicatrices que iban de un lado al otro además de varios cortes profundos, aquello le provocó un leve sentimiento de horror al imaginar lo que sentía el señor Bosco al pensar que quizá ya no sería capaz de salir del bosque.

— … _realmente no sé la razón por la que ese ser –_ el anciano hizo una breve pausa antes de seguir pasando la saliva que se había acumulado en su boca _—la razón por la que el me dejó con vida, a decir verdad, apenas recuerdo algo de como salí de aquel bosque ... Sólo recuerdo el brillo del sol, al momento que mis amigos y autoridades me encontraron –_ después de aquello la grabación se dio por terminada solo silencio, el señor Bosco se encontró indispuesto a seguir relatando algo más a parte de ese corto relató, pero antes de retirarse le contó que la zona de la iniciación había sido cambiada después de aquello, la zona en la que actualmente se llevaba el rito apenas estaba a tres o cuatro millas de la salida de la ciudad pero la zona que se utilizó hasta mediados de los 40's se encontraba a casi once millas.

Charlie tomó de nueva cuenta el tenedor, saboreando la dulzura semi ácida de las fresas sobre sus Wafles, y al igual que el sabor indeciso de las fresas, no sabiendo si reír o llorar, indudablemente realmente no era alguien tan desinteresada para buscar justicia para alguien que conoció después de muerto en un pedazo de papel, no, tenía un propósito egoísta y una ligera corazonada que en contraria respuestas para sí misma de que era lo que escondía el bosque de Blackwood y porque con cada día que pasaba, el llamado silencioso de este crecía y todo lo que tenía ahora era el rastro de un ser mítico _«¿Debía aventurarse detrás de él?»_ y un lugar con una ubicación incierta.

El sonido de una notificación la sacó de su crisis interna, desbloqueo la pantalla de su teléfono y vio que se trataba de Vaggie. _«Hey ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué faltaste? ¿Todo bien?»_ era lo que podía leer en aquel mensaje. Sonrío a la pantalla del teléfono, a veces creía que Vaggie tenía una especie de conexión telepática con ella para saber cuándo no estaba del todo bien o cuando se encontraba en verdaderos aprietos.

Charlie solo se limitó a contestar que solo se había quedado dormida y que realmente no le apetecía pasar su tarde en detención por no llegar a tiempo. Odiaba el tener que mentirle a Vaggie, después de todo era su mejor amiga, pero ella tendía a sobre protegerla y podía tornarse un poco agobiante si creía que estaba en algún tipo de riesgo, además no quería preocuparla cuando por fin estaba encontrando un poco de estabilidad en su vida, sobre todo con algo de lo que ni ella estaba del todo segura. Su celular volvió a vibrar, con un nuevo mensaje de Vaggie en el que decía que más tarde le pasaría los apuntes y tareas de ese día además de una linda foto adjunta en la cual se veía Vaggie junto a Cherry abrazadas de una manera muy cariñosa, con una hermosa sonrisa y un sticker de corazón, fue inevitable para Charlie sonreír ante aquella foto en la cual se podía ver el como el rostro de ambas estaba cubierto por un tierno sonrojó.

Charlie dejo de observar la foto cuando el ambiente fue invadido por la música de una antigua rockola que estaba en la cafetería desde su apertura en los años 50, la cual Niffty amaba y siempre que podía ponía alguna canción de _Frank Sinatra_ esta vez fue " _Strangers in the night"_. Debía admitir que tenía algo de envidia de Vaggie incluso de Niffty y su extraño enamoramiento con Sir Pentious, ambas se habían enamorado plenamente de alguien a quien podían aspirar, y no era un remanente de su memoria que siquiera sabía si era real o no…

Termino de comer los Wafles y dio un par de sorbos más al batido, para levantarse de la mesa y dar un último vistazo a la tasa de café ahora fría sintiendo un ligero estrujamiento se formó en su pecho, deposito los $30 dólares de costumbre en la mesa que cubría el costo de su desayuno y la propina para Niffty, quien se veía bastante ocupada así que decidió no molestarla.

Salió de la cafetería y vio como una ligera brisa invadía el ambiente, acompañada por una tonalidades azules y grises típicos de los días frescos y lluviosos dando una apariencia nostálgica y quizá un tanto tétrica a Blackwood.

Caminó hacia la puerta del Shelby pensando en cuál sería la siguiente parada, si realmente era escéptica daría por cerrada su investigación e intentaría olvidar todo lo había investigado hasta ese momento. Pero si realmente hacía lo que decía su intuición decía, seguiría investigando sus pistas más fuertes, el altar grabado con el que ella también estuvo directamente relacionada y el ser que persiguió al señor Bosco y al resto de las posibles víctimas... las dos cosas estaban ligadas en algún punto a la iniciación.

Abrió la puerta del auto para introducirse en él, y deposito su bolsa en el asiento del copiloto, recargando su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, mientras sobaba un poco su entre cejó intentando buscar un poco de claridad en sus ideas, encendió el auto lo mejor era dirigirse a casa y meditar un poco la situación, empezó a conducir mientras la radio empezaba a reproducir _When the party's over_ canción que inevitablemente traía a su cabeza el recuerdo de Harold.

Hacia cuanto que habían terminado apenas dos semanas o quizá tres, no era que no le importase, pero se había mantenido tan sumergida en buscar pistas que no se dio tiempo para pensar en él, y sobre todo la forma tan catastrófica en la ambos terminaron.

Cuando el intento dar pasos más serios en su relación, ella simplemente no fue capaz de responderle apropiadamente, en ese momento ella solo se limitó a justificarse con él y consigo misma diciendo que aún no está lista, y francamente dudaba que ese momento hubiese llegado. Si era extraño ya no recibir sus mensajes diciéndole cuanto la quería, y había llegado a disfrutar el que él la besara y le abrazara, pero por mucho que ella intento que las cosas funcionasen jamás pudo dejar de pensar el él…

Después de aquello la relación empezó a enfriarse poco a poco, ella empezó a evitar quedar a solas con él, incluso inventado compromisos y de cierta forma ella intuía que sabía que eran falsos, más nunca busco presionarla siempre la trato como se de una princesa se tratase y aunque sabía que ese rechazo y negación lastimaban a Harold, él jamás la lastimo a ella y dio por finalizada su relación.

Llevó su mano al cuello en el cual reposaba un pequeño anillo, que ahora usaba como collar y lo único que le reafirmaba que él era más que un sueño, más que un fruto de su imaginación que nació en busca de protegerse a sí misma.

— ¿Dónde éstas? – susurró al aire como si éste fuese capaz de brindarle una respuesta, hasta que de pronto la música dejo de sonar dejando escuchar una fuerte estática e interferencia procedentes de la radio, y por un momento creyó oír escuchar palabras borrosas y distorsionadas incomprensibles, su atención termino cuando tuvo que dar un volantazo cuando un ciervo apareció de forma sorpresiva ante ella.

Termino a orillas de la carretera, con la respiración errática y su corazón latiendo de forma violenta, mientras el auto era invadido por la canción del momento como si la estática anterior jamás hubiese existido, lo que le llevo a recargar su cabeza contra el volante y golpearlo con ella un par de veces… realmente se estaba volviendo loca… mientras sus ojos soltaron un par de involuntarias lágrimas.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de fuese capaz de respirar con normalidad y se sintiese capaz de retomar su camino, por lo que condujo con un poco más de la precaución normal y bajo la velocidad cuando se dio cuenta que la vereda que fungía de entrada a su hogar estaba próxima, algo que le causo sentir el confort que brindaba el hogar.

Amaba su hogar sin lugar a dudas una vieja casa al puro estilo colonial de Nueva Orleans rodeada en su mayoría por el bosque, entró a la cochera estacionándose y bajando su bolso con ella. Cuando abrió la puerta fue inmediatamente recibida por su par de gatos Razzle y Dazzle que ronroneaban alrededor de sus piernas en busca de su atención no era de extrañar pasaban gran parte del día solos. Avanzó hacia la sala aventando su par de zapatos hacia un rincón de la misma, y deslumbrando a su paso el gran desastre en el que se había convertido la sala por lo menos las dos últimas semanas, no podía evitar pensar que si su padre lo viera ya se hubiera vuelto loco por el desorden y seguramente su madre estaría riéndose de él.

Cualquiera que viera el escenario pensaría que es del tipo de gente loca y conspiranoica y quizá sí, pero no era la misma locura. Vio las copias e impresiones que sacó de los viejos periódicos de Blackwood de los casos que estuvo investigando, además de un mapa con varias locaciones marcadas en el.

El maullido de Razzle llamó su atención para darse cuenta que estaba sobre una de las viejas cajas que no había terminado de revisar y que también considero innecesario al toparse con el caso del señor Bosco, se acercó para quitarlo de ahí después de todo era algo que le pertenecía a la ciudad y ella únicamente había podido pedir prestado.

Al quitar a Razzle se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban manchadas de algo negro que procedía de la caja, en la cual en la tapa se podía leer claramente _1933 - 1934_ al destaparla se percató de que la caja estaba invadida por el moho que se esparció a través de los diarios, suspiro ante aquello posiblemente la bodega de la biblioteca estaba teniendo alguna filtración de humedad o una gotera lo informaría cuando regresara los diarios.

Empezó a sacarlos de la caja intentando rescatar la mayor cantidad de diarios que le fueran posible o por lo menos intentar dejarlos mejor de lo que ya estaban. Charlie fue por otra caja vacía de las que se encontraban en el garaje y se sentó al pie de uno de los sofás que estaban con varias cajas encima y empezó a revisar diario por diario intentando eliminar un poco del moho que tenían, aunque algunos habían quedado verdaderamente ilegibles debido a manchas de humedad mezclada con la tinta de los mismos diarios.

Charlie sintió como su cuerpo se tensó al sacar uno de los últimos diarios que quedaban en la mohecida caja, sintió como ese nudo en su pecho aparecía y la estrujaba, el titular del diario entre sus manos rezaba:

**_20, diciembre, 1933_ **

" ** _Famoso locutor es encontrado muerto en Blackwood"_**

_Luisiana llora su pérdida._

_Famoso locutor..._ ilegible... _(29) ..._ ilegible... _muerto múltiples heridas..._ ilegible... _mordidas..._ ilegible... _encontrado dos semanas después de su desaparición..._ ilegible... _practicaba la cacería..._ ilegible... _20 millas de Blackwood..._

El resto del periódico era simplemente una mancha enorme de moho y tinta, pero no fue la noticia que le llevo a ese estado de ansiedad sino la foto que le acompañaba, la fotografía había logrado permanecer casi intacta a excepción de pequeñas y minúsculas manchas de moho la fotografía era claramente blanco y negro con el típico color amarillento del papel viejo pero ella sabía perfectamente los colores que rellenaban cada una de las piezas de la fisonomía de ese hombre, ojos almendrados, cabello castaño sedoso al tacto, piel trigueña y cálida, su olor era similar al de la madera y frutos rojos y su voz era amable y jovial pero a la vez podía llegar a ser sumamente hipnotizante, era él sin ninguna duda, el hombre del bosque que la saco del bosque, con el que soñó los años siguientes a eso.

Charlie se aferró al anillo que colgaba en su pecho y los recuerdos empezaron acumularse en su cabeza, el haber despertado en brazos de su padre que derramaba gruesas lágrimas mientras la apretaba con fuerza a su pecho, las semanas siguientes donde la policía la interrogaba acerca de su cautiverio, y lo que sucedió en el bosque. Semanas durante las cuales ella dijo todo, las cosas que había escuchado de esos hombres las cosas que pensaban pedir a cambio de su vida, como la habían mantenido en un viejo sótano de una cabaña, húmedo y oscuro amarrada sobre una vieja colchoneta, aun recordaba el olor de ese viejo lugar, los sonidos del bosque que se colaban, la oscuridad que la envolvía, el rechinar de la madera de las inestables y podridas escaleras por las cuales bajaban una vez al día a proporcionarle un mínimo de alimento y agua.

Les hablo de como le habían bañado y peinado el último día de su cautiverio en la cabaña, dos de los hombres la metieron a una tina con agua helada, lavaron su cabello con fuerza y restregaron su piel durante un largo tiempo dolía, aunque apenas podía sentir sus pies o manos a causa del frio del ambiente y el agua, cuando terminaron la secaron y colocaron un vestido que dejaba sus brazos al descubierto y con un vuelo que apenas llegaba a sus rodillas, arreglaron su cabello de forma que se entrelazaran con numerosas flores blancas en caída con sus cabellos, y un par de zapatos igual de blancos.

Después de eso vendaron sus ojos y la pusieron a dormir, lo siguiente que vio fue el cielo estrellado y los grandes árboles de Blackwood, el frío en su espalda proveniente del altar bajo ella, la voz de los hombres que parecían orar algo que no era capaz de entender, lo siguiente fue ver la daga que reposaba justo al lado de ella y lo siguiente son solo cosas borrosas gritos, ruegos... sangre, y después silencio, un espectral e inquietante silencio...

Charlie sintió como un terrible dolor en su cabeza acompañado por un leve mareo y profundo asco le invadió, haciendo que llevara una de sus manos a su cabeza. Después de aquellas imágenes borrosas de su rostro sonriente acompañado por su la amable voz, se hacía presenté, mientras la cubría del frío una manta tan roja, como el rojo de la sangre que teñía su vestido en ese momento.

Tomó el diario para sí misma después de todo por el estado en el que se encontraba la caja nadie notaría la ausencia, y se abrazó a él como si su vida dependiese de eso.


	2. Meet me in the woods

**_Noviembre, 2008_**.

Charlie dejo salir el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones debido al golpe de adrenalina, que le llevó a apuñalar al hombre frente a ella, sentía como su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente en una mezcla de emociones y sensaciones, podía sentir a través del mango de la daga la dureza de la caja torácica del hombre frente a ella, la carne viva que rodeaba al filo de está.

Todo estaba pasando en cuestión de segundos, pero para ella el tiempo se alentó al punto en el que pudo ver como la expresión del rostro del hombre había pasado de una de incomprensión a una de terror y dolor, apretó sus dientes aún de leche tan fuerte como le era posible sintiendo el roce de sus muelas y el ligero rechinar que se producían entre sí.

Charlie retiró la daga del pecho del hombre únicamente para empezar a clavarla repetidas veces, podía sentir el ligero agotamiento y ardor se hacía presente en sus brazos debido a la tarea. Los gritos del hombre eran como un grito sordo en sus oídos, apenas podía percibirlo a pesar de saber que posiblemente este se extendía varias millas en el bosque.

La sangre ya había cubierto sus pequeñas manos, y había empezado a teñir su vestido blanco a uno tan rojo como la misma sangre. Las salpicaduras de está empezaron a cubrir sus brazos y rostro, en este último las gotas lograron colarse a través de sus pequeños y rosados labios, permitiéndole saborear la espesa consistencia y sabor metálico, un tanto salado de la sangre. Se detuvo cuando el hombre se desplomó sobre el suelo, con dificultades para respirar y hablar, hasta que finalmente este dejó de moverse.

Apretó nuevamente el mango de la daga al ver las siluetas y sombras del resto de los hombres aún presentes, sintiendo un ligero ardor causado por la fricción de sus manos contra este, los hombres formaban un medio circuló frente a ella, podía escuchar sus respiraciones y ligeros murmullos, mezclarse con el silencio espectral del bosque que les rodeaba.

— Hahahahahahaha –una risa estridente y distorsionada se esparció rompiendo el silencio, todos los presentes sintieron como el aire a su alrededor empezaba a bajaba varios grados, y a pesar de vivir en una zona cálida eran capaces de ver su aliento y su piel se había erizado de forma notable. Todos estaban congelados en su lugar sin saber de donde provenía aquella risa, que no tardó en ser acompañada por el choque de dos manos aplaudiendo efusivamente.

Charlie percibió algo que se movía a sus espaldas, aquello la hizo girar para ver como una sombra enorme se escondía entre los árboles con dos grandes orbes rojos y pupilas verticales que la observaban a través de la oscuridad. Ahogo un ligero gritó mientras apretaba la daga contra su pecho, su corazón empezó a latir de manera errática al escuchar como la sombra empezó a avanzar haciendo crujir hojas secas y pequeñas ramas en cada paso con el que se acercaba.

Los hombres a sus espaldas gritaron, haciéndola saltar para únicamente ver como eran engullidos por la tierra jalados por tentáculos de color negro, mientras gritaban suplicando por su vida, hasta que fueron tragados por completo y el silencio volvía estar presente con un tono más helado y siniestro, que implantó en Charlie un terror profundo que provocaba el temblar de su cuerpo, que solo empeoraba con el sonido que producían los pasos de aquel ser al caminar.

Charlie mantuvo sus ojos fijos al bosque atenta y atemorizada, hasta observar como de entre las sombras salió un hombre de mucho menor estatura a la que la sombra proyectaba sin aquellos atemorizantes ojos, pero en su rostro se reflejaba una oscura sonrisa, el siguió avanzando hasta quedar frente a Charlie quien en ningún momento aparto la vista de él de forma que observó de manera más detallada el rostro del hombre.

Cabellos castaños cortos y bien peinados, piel trigueña que tenían una apariencia ligeramente más pálida debido a la iluminación tenue de la luna, y que a simple vista se veía suave y tersa, un par de ojos almendrados que se podían apreciar a través de un par de anteojos de armazón redonda, que casi le daban una apariencia normal incluso amable, sus ropas le recordaban ligeramente a la de los hombres de esas viejas películas blanco y negro que solía ver los domingos con su padre.

— ¿También me matarás? ¿me harás daño? – preguntó de forma apresurada y temerosa Charlie al hombre frente a ella con un tono que dejo ver su terror, que a oídos del hombre pareció incluso dulce.

— No, eso sería una desgracia querida – Charlie vio como el hombre levantó su mano señalando al suelo en sus espaldas, habiendo girar la cabeza de esta en dirección a donde apuntaba — no había visto tanto talento y potencial en alguien tan joven – mientras Charlie observó el cuerpo del hombre al que hacía unos minutos había apuñalado y el cual tenía sus ojos abiertos de forma que parecía observarla, haciendo que tensara su cuerpo. Charlie salto al sentir como la daga entre sus manos era arrebatada por el castaño frente a ella.

— Es un trabajo bastante sucio – comentó mientras dirigió su vista al vestido teñido por la sangre — pero supongo que bastante sorprendente para alguien de tu edad y tamaño encantó – dijo mientras que la observaba y analizaba la daga, pasando ligeramente la punta de su guante sobre el filo, bastante dañado por los cortes desesperados.

— ¿No me matarás porque también soy un monstruo? – la voz de Charlie a pesar de ser naturalmente dulce, sonó vacía en ese instante, atrayendo la atención del mayor que depositó la daga nuevamente en el altar y en el cual ella se encontraba.

Observó los rubios y casi platinados cabellos de Charlie que lo observaba con atención con ese par de grandes y bellos ojos grises, sacó el guante que cubría su mano y la llevó a enredarse entre los cabellos sintiendo la suavidad de estos contra la piel de su mano, observó la piel pálida casi de porcelana que era adornada por un par de mejillas sonrosadas y labios pequeños color cereza rasgos típicos de la infancia, aunque estaban fuerte contrastados por las salpicaduras de sangre en su rostro, el olor que despedía era encantador e inusual inocencia y corrupción.

Llevo dos de sus dedos a los labios de Charlie y empezó a delinearlos con las gotas de sangre presentes en estos, hasta que estos quedaron completamente cubiertos de rojo, que a sus ojos le daba aún una apariencia más bella y sonrió con cierta satisfacción al ver terminado su trabajó. Esa sonrisa llamó la atención Charlie, ya que no tenía el mismo tono sombrío del inició, cosa que hizo bajar su guardia dejando de lado el temor.

— No es esa la razón– hablo haciendo una pequeña pausa antes de seguir — pero si eres un monstruo, eres definitivamente el más bello que haya tenido el honor de ver en mis años de existencia– finalizó el castaño retirando su mano de los labios de Charlie, dejando una sensación agradable en ella.

— Yo lo maté – sentenció Charlie para sí misma, viendo al castaño que estaba atentó a ella.

— Si, lo hiciste – dijo cerrando sus ojos y para darle la espalda a Charlie y chasquear los dedos, apareciendo frente a él una sombra enorme como la que ella había visitó entre los árboles observándola — pero si no lo hubieras hecho querida sin duda la que estaría ahí – observo de reojo al cuerpo inerte del hombre — serías tú – aquello le causó a Charlie un nudo en el estómago y ligero malestar que resultaba difícil de digerir para su ser, el hecho de haber arrebatado la vida de un hombre le era aterrador, pero algo en el fondo le decía no se arrepentía en lo absoluto.

Charlie calló después de aquel último comentario del castaño y se limitó a observar mientras este sacaba un pedazo de papel y un bolígrafo de su bolsillo y empezaba a escribir en el, para después doblarlo y entregárselo a la sombra que no tardo en desplazarse entre la profunda oscuridad del bosque y perderse en ella.

— ¿Qué era eso? – Charlie cuestionó tímidamente aún con cierto temor, pero también atraída por la curiosidad.

— Mi sombra cariño le pedí entregar un mensaje a un viejo gato gruñón, amigo mío– respondió dando la cara nuevamente a Charlie. El castaño se percató que el cuerpo de Charlie temblaba de forma ligera y el tiritar de sus dientes se oía levemente, él nuevamente chasqueo sus dedos esta vez apareciendo una pequeña manta de color rojo que cubrió los hombros de esta como si de un chal se tratase, Charlie agradeció y se abrazó a sí misma, a lo que el castaño respondió únicamente con un ademán.

— Es hora de irnos cariño, me temo que es muy tarde para que una pequeña señorita como tu esté fuera de su hogar– dijo el castaño que pasó a extender su mano hacia Charlie en espera de que la tomara, aunque podía oler el ligero aun temor proveniente de ella — no te haré daño querida, si esa fuera mi intención ya lo hubiera hecho – sentenció de forma segura dejando salir un pesado suspiro y acomodando un poco sus lentes, para finalmente sentir como la pequeña mano de Charlie se posaba en la suya para bajar de aquella roca.

— ¿A dónde iremos? ¿me llevarás al infierno? – preguntó Charlie de forma por demás inocente recordando la historia que su madre le había contado, aquello hizo que el castaño riera de forma breve ante el gestó de la rubia, soltando la mano de esta para avanzar varios pasos.

— No cariño, solo te llevaré fuera del bosque – respondió señalando el sendero que ambos tomarían, a lo que ella asintió levemente, acercándose al mayor para volver a tomar la mano del castaño quien la apartó al instante. Ambos se observaron brevemente, antes de que Charlie volviera a intentar tomar su mano para que este nuevamente le evitara, cosa que formó un sentimiento de rechazo y tristeza en el pecho de Charlie, haciendo que en su rostro se dibujara un puchero.

— Lo siento querida no me agrada mucho el contacto físico – respondió el castaño agitando suavemente sus manos frente a él en señal de negación y sonriendo de manera notablemente nerviosa e incómoda, ante la mueca del rostro de Charlie que no cedía y su par de grandes ojos que parecían estar a punto de llorar. El castaño la miro y llevó una de sus manos a su espalda mientras la otra la colocó en su mentón en una posición pensante, él para ese punto ya había hecho varias cosas poco usuales, y terminó por rendirse al rostro suplicante de Charlie y ofreció su mano para que esta la tomará, la cual no tardó en hacerlo con una sonrisa.

— Entonces querida, si no hay más inconvenientes andando – pronunció el mayor empezando a caminar de la mano de Charlie. Era una experiencia inusual para él, la sensación de la pequeña mano de Charlie entre la suya y el calor que esta emitía de cierta forma era incómodo, pero a la vez agradable, tuvo que acostumbrarse a los pequeños pasos que las piernas de está, que de cierta resultaban de cierta forma inconvenientes, y al ligero mecer de mano que Charlie hacía al caminar, mientras que esta tarareaba una canción que reconoció al instante.

— _Fly me to the Moon_ , _Let me, play among the stars_ , _Let me see what spring is like_ – Le había resultado de cierta forma difícil no cantar ya que era un hombre que sabía disfrutar de la buena música y el espectáculo, observó como el rostro de Charlie formo una sonrisa que acentuaba más sus mejillas rosadas y sus ojos se llenaban de pequeños destellos que semejaban estrellas, con cada palabra que pronunciaba. — _On Jupiter and Mars_ _In other words, hold my hand_ _In other words, baby, kiss me_ –

— _Fill my heart with song_ _Let me sing for ever more_ – El castaño quedó sorprendido al escuchar la hermosa y profunda voz de tonos infantiles de Charlie, entonar la siguiente estrofa de forma magistral, mientras agregaba algo de ritmo a sus pequeños pasos — _You are all I long for_ _All I worship and adore_ , _In other words, please, be true_ _In other words, I love you_ – Ambos sonrieron al darse cuenta que los pasos de ambos había adquirido el ritmo de foxtrot mientras caminaban, sintiendo la inevitable necesidad de dar unas cuantas vueltas.

— _Fill my heart with song_ _Let me sing for ever more_ – Los dos entonaron en sincronía perfecta la última estrofa creando una particular mezcla entre ambas voces, Charlie juraba que podía oír la música de la canción en el fondo retumbando en sus oídos — _You are all I long for All I worship and adore_ _In other words, please, be true_ _In other words_ _In other words_ _I love you…_ – Los dos terminaron la canción de forma perfecta, haciendo que Charlie sobara sus mejillas ligeramente acalambradas por la sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste esa canción querida? eres muy joven– el castaño cuestionó a la rubia, para tomarla de la mano nuevamente y seguir caminando.

— Mi padre suele cantarla con mi madre – contestó Charlie con un tono risueño — Mamá dice que esa fue la canción que bailaron el día de su boda– la rubia bajo su rostro ligeramente sonrojado, esa canción para ella solo se traducía a amor — ¿y usted? – Cuestionó con curiosidad.

— Pues una pequeña lindura, casi tan dulce como tú ama sus canciones – contestó para después tocar con su enguantada mano la nariz de Charlie quien sonrió ante la sorpresa — fue inevitable aprender algunas –

— ¿Y dónde está ella? – El mayor sonrió al darse cuenta que estaba entrando en la dinámica de los niños de cuestionar y curiosear _“¿cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que vio a un infante?”_

— Ella vive en el pueblo – él contestó tratando de no dar muchos detalles con respecto a eso, mientras Charlie lo miraba en silencio.

— ¿Entonces tú vives aquí sólo? – preguntó.

— Se puede decir que sí, estoy solo aquí – el castaño contestó de forma tranquila, pero el rostro de Charlie tomó una expresión triste, que fue notada por el mayor.

— Yo te acompañaré – la voz de Charlie habló decidida — yo estaré contigo, solo espera a que sea un poco más grande – el rostro del castaño se congeló para reír segundos después ante su declaración.

— Eso casi suena como una propuesta de matrimonio querida – contestó aún con un tono bastante risueño, haciendo que Charlie se enfadara ligeramente e hiciera un mohín.

— ¡Entonces lo es! Cásate conmigo así ya no estarás sólo – El castaño no podía dejar de reír ante las palabras de Charlie quien la miraba de forma decidida.

— ¿Porque querías casarte conmigo? – Replicó el castaño.

— ¿Y por qué no? Eres lindo, misterioso, ¡sabes cantar y bailar! – Charlie hizo una breve pausa antes de proseguir para verle directamente al rostro y sonreír de forma dulce — y mi héroe – El castaño se inquietó ante aquel término de los muchos nombres que habían usado para describirlo y cada uno era más vil y ruin que el anterior, pero héroe no era uno de ellos, la inocencia de los niños podía llegar a ser ridícula.

— Yo soy un demonio, un monstruo y he hecho muchas cosas horribles que no serias capaz de entender querida, y me temo que no me arrepiento de ninguna – la voz del castaño en ese momento adquirió un tono como si estuviera hablando a través de una vieja radió, aparentando ligeramente la mano con la cual sostenía a Charlie, la cual pareció no inmutarse ante el contacto ligeramente más brusco — ¿Serias capaz de amar a un monstruo como yo cariño? ¿Serias capaz de amarme después de saber todo de mí? –

— Solo si tú eres capaz de amar a un monstruo como yo – contestó Charlie levantando su mano libre que aún se encontraba llena de sangre ya seca — tienes razón hay muchas cosas que no entiendo pero, todos tenemos algo bueno en el fondo y merece una segunda oportunidad – el rostro y la mirada con la que lo veía Charlie en ese momento le causó un ligero cosquilleo, el no creía en tal cosa como en la redención pero por ese breve momento quizá no estaría mal dejarse llevar por el infantil sueño. Sonrió en respuesta a Charlie que siguió avanzando de mano de él, con una sensación particular en su pecho sin mencionar más el tema de momento. No tardó mucho para que volvieran a la dinámica de preguntas por parte de la menor.

— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? – preguntó.

— Definitivamente el rojo, como el que está en tu vestido, tus labios o tu interior– Charlie volteó a ver su vestido que estaba en gran parte rojo por la sangre del hombre — ver ese color, me provoca una especie de descarga eléctrica que me hace sentir vivo– dijo para empezar a reír de forma sonora — si es que eso aun aplica en mí claro está – Charlie le escuchaba pero seguía observando su vestido completamente manchado y de lo cual se percató el castaño.

— Tranquila querida, el rojo te queda maravillosamente – le halago el castaño dando un ligero guiño que sonrojo a Charlie “ _quizá debía pedirle a su madre que le comprara más ropa de color rojo.”_

— ¿Qué te gusta más los gatos o los perros? – cuestionó Charlie retomando lo que para ella era un juego.

— Los gatos – el rostro del mayor hizo una mueca de desagrado antes de proseguir — Odio a esas cosas babosas y ruidosas llamadas perros –

— ¿Cuál es tu bebida favorita? –

— Café negro y quizá algo de Whisky, no me gustan mucho las cosas dulces – Charlie hizo una mueca, ella prefería las cosas dulces aún recuerda haber probado el sabor del café negro su madre que el solía tomar cada mañana como un ritual para despertar, personalmente prefería el café con leche que su papá tomaba era bastante dulce. Charlie siguió haciendo preguntas durante el trayecto de salida, aunque el castaño no la limitó hacerlo después de todo hacía tanto tiempo que había mantenido una conversación tan larga con algo o alguien.

El mayor empezó a notar que los pequeños pasos de Charlie se acortaban más y eran más lentos, viendo que su rostro empezaba a denotar el cansancio acumulado de todos los recientes sucesos confirmándolo cuando de la boca de esta salió un bostezo. El mayor soltó la mano de Charlie y se inclinó a tomarla entre sus brazos, haciendo que de la boca de esta saliera un bajo sonido de sorpresa, sería más sencillo y rápido llegar si el la llevaba en brazos.

— No sería correcto dejar que mi pequeña novia y futura esposa camine estando agotada – dijo sonriendo incluso sorprendiéndose un poco así mismo por el comentario, haciendo que el rostro de Charlie se tornará totalmente rojo.

— ¿En serio me esperaras? –preguntó Charlie, el castaño pensó nuevamente haber visto las estrellas en los ojos de la rubia.

— Si, pero ahora descansa –

— ¿Como sé que no me lo dices solo para que duerma? – El castaño suspiro, las mujeres sin importar su tamaño solían ser complicadas, o por lo menos a su punto de vista, no sueles bastarles solo con un sí. Tomó la mano de Charlie y depositó un pequeño beso en su dedo anular en el cual apareció un delicado anillo de oro que tenía grabado un corazón con otros pequeños detalles que apenas Charlie podía distinguir por la tenue iluminación.

— El símbolo en el se llama _Vevé_ y este en representa a Erzulie ¿puedes tomar estas dos cosas como símbolos de mi palabra? – Charlie asintió sonrojada.

— Solo una pregunta más ¿sí? – Cuestionó Charlie acomodándose un poco entre los brazos del mayor, lo cual el aceptó —¿Cuál es tu nombre? –

— Alastor, querida. –

— Al...– al mayor le pareció curioso la forma de llamarle, pero no se lo impidió ni la corrigió — mi nombre es Charlotte Magne, pero me gusta que me digan Charlie – pronunció para después esconder su rostro contra el pecho del mayor.

— Ha sido un verdadero placer conocerte mi encantadora bella demonio – Charlie sentía como sus párpados se cerraban lentamente, podía escuchar el latir del corazón de Alastor contra su oído, acompañado por un ligero tararear que él había empezado a entonar, sus pulmones eran invadidos por el olor de este madera y frutos rojos mezclado tenuemente con el olor a whisky, un olor que le era similar al de su padre y resultaba tan reconfortante.

**_Lunes 28 de octubre, 2019_ ** _._

Charlie abrió sus ojos lentamente mientras que su cabeza era llenada con imágenes aleatorias y un tanto dispersas, abrazo la almohada hundiendo su rostro en ella intentando recordar el olor que invadió sus fosas nasales durante el sueño, desde que había encontrado la foto de Al en ese diario se volvió su sueño habitual por lo menos en las últimas dos semanas. Busco su celular entre las cobijas hasta encontrarlo, encendió la pantalla que iluminó un poco la oscura habitación, resoplando un poco al ver la hora apenas pasaban unos cuantos minutos después de las dos, sabía que sería incapaz de reconciliar el sueño, por lo menos de forma natural.

Encendió la lámpara de noche que estaba sobre el buró, observando un par de cajas de medicamentos en las cuales se leían Paroxetina, Carbamazepina y Doxepina, apartándolas con un ligero manotazo, para después tomar el portarretrato ubicado en el mismo y donde se observaba la fotografía de Alastor, no había podido evitar colocarla ahí era agradable ver su rostro antes de dormir después de varios años, aunque él también había sido la razón por las cuales había terminado consumiendo aquellos _cócteles felices_ como solía ella llamar a su dosis diaria de medicamento y varios años de terapia.

Recordó que al inició de los interrogatorios después de haberla encontrado, los policías la habían llenado de preguntas de lo que había sucedido al interior del bosque y ella en su inocencia contó y describió todo lo que recordaba a la perfección incluido al hombre que la había sacado del bosque, en primera instancia los policías solo se limitaron a preguntar si este le había hecho algún tipo de daño lo cual ella negó rotundamente. Aunque en ese momento ella no lo sabía había brindado a un sospechoso a la policía, pero nadie encajó en el perfil descriptivo y ahora era más que obvio nadie iba a buscar a un hombre que llevaba muerto casi 90 años, pero cuando encontraron a uno de los integrantes de la secta vivo y delirante la descripción fue desechada y el caso fue dado por concluido.

Poco tiempo después llego alguien a su vida la Doctora Millie Medrano una mujer joven de complexión baja, y hermosa figura que solía pintar sus labios de negro y llevaba un corte estilo luna que acentuaba su lindo rostro sobre todo sus largas pestañas y el sensual lunar bajo su ojo izquierdo. En ese entonces no lo sabía, pero la Doctora Medrano era una psiquiatra especializada en el tratamiento de eventos postraumáticos, con ella pasó largas secciones de terapia donde normalmente dibujaba mientras hablaba con la doctora que se limitaba a escucharla. Al final la Doctora Millie llegó a la conclusión de que " _Alastor_ " no era más que un invento de su imaginación y subconsciente infantil en busca de protegerla de los eventos traumáticos de esa noche, algo que encarnaba sus miedos, pero a la vez alguien que la aceptaba y justificaba los eventos de esa noche que terminaría por desaparecer con el tiempo, al igual que lo hacían los amigos imaginarios.

Con el paso de algunos años incluso ella empezó a convencerse de lo mismo, solía tener sueños esporádicos con él, solían variar en intervalos de tiempo algunas veces semanas otros meses, donde ella le hablaba de todas las cosas que había vivido y sus sueños a lo que el siempre escuchaba atentamente y hacía algún comentario, siempre se había comportado de manera caballerosa con ella teniendo detalles durante el sueño. Ninguno de los sueños varió mucho entre sí hasta que cumplió los dieciséis y empezó a salir con Harold, sintió como su rostro y entre pierna adquirían un ligero calor uno más placentero que el otro. En aquel primer sueño después de empezar a salir con Harold, Alastor se comportó de forma inusual incluso el ambiente del sueño se sentía diferente a los anteriores, había menos luz y daba la sensación de ser uno más íntimo.

Alastor la había sorprendido apresándola entre sus brazos, su piel se erizó al contacto del aliento de este contra su cuello, podía sentir como el calor de ambos cuerpos se mezclaba a través de su pijama de satín rosado y encaje negro, que provocaba una descarga eléctrica que le atravesaba por completó, recordaba perfectamente como los dedos alargados de Alastor se deslizaban lentamente a través de su descubierto vientre de forma erótica dejando un rastro ardiente por donde sus dedos pasaban, su respiración se había alentado tornándose profunda. En aquel momento no fue capaz de cuestionarlo solo se dejó llevar por la intimidad y placer del momento por el que eran envueltos.

El castaño había empezó a besar la base de su cuello, lo que provocó que un pequeño y leve gemido saliera de su boca, pudo sentir en su piel como la boca de este esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción ante aquello, los labios húmedos y el aliento caliente de Alastor contra su piel empezaba hacer estragos entre sus piernas que se sentían cada vez más débiles, y su sexo era invadido por una ardiente humedad. Los besos del castaño fueron recorriendo su cuello conforme este le daba vuelta para quedar de frente a él, el camino de besos subió por su mentón hasta que los labios de ambos rozaron de forma suave sin concretar el beso.

La respiración abrasadora de los dos se mezclaba, únicamente acrecentando la necesidad en su interior el contacto del mayor. Charlie podía ver en el rostro del mayor la satisfacción que le provocaba a Alastor el tenerla entre sus manos a su merced, que a su vez le generaba cierta excitación, el castaño empezó a rozar los labios de ambos lentamente creando un beso inocente lento y algo torpe por parte de ambos, las manos de Alastor viajaron a través de su espalda aumentando el placer que generaba el beso.

De su boca salió un ligero grito de sorpresa cuando sintió como las manos del castaño la tomaron de la cintura y la cargaron que provocó un roce directo de ambos sexos haciendo que esta se aferrara más a él y aumentara la intensidad de los besos, gemido contra la boca del mayor cuando sintió como este introdujo su lengua en su boca incrementando la profundidad, saboreando así el sabor amargo de la saliva de Alastor mezclándose con la suya, la sensación de la lengua del mayor con la suya no hacía más que aumentar el calor que se acumulaba entre sus piernas. Alastor la llevó hasta una cama de apariencia mullida, donde la sentó a horcadas sobre él, para retomar el ritmo de los voraces besos, mordiendo ligeramente sus labios, sintiendo de manera ocasional como las unas de este se enterraban ligeramente en su piel.

— Eres mía – recuerda haber escuchado a Alastor repetir aquello entre besos con una voz sumamente profunda y sensual a sus oídos. Los besos de Alastor abandonaron su boca nuevamente y retomaron su cuello hasta bajar a su clavícula, donde sintió como mordía la mordía y besaba dando pequeñas succiones, bajo un poco más rozando con el borde de encaje que la separaba de la desnudez, provocando que arqueara su espalda.

Ella empezó a mover ligeramente sus caderas permitiéndose sentir como dureza del castaño se hacía presente contra el satín que cubría su sexo, acto que provocó que el dejara salir un gutural gemido contra su piel, dándole otra descarga de placer. Pero antes de poder seguir avanzando él la detuvo, diciendo que aún no era el momento para aquello, se podría decir que aquel fue su primer sueño erótico de los muchos que le siguieron, donde solo se limitaban a besos voraces y caricias placenteras.

Cuando hablo de ello con la Doctora Millie esta solo se limitó comentar que probablemente este tipo de sueños se habían desatado ya que estaba en la entrada de una nueva etapa, refiriéndose a Harold y que era muy probable que de cierta forma ella deseara experimentar dichos actos, aunque claro ella había omitido que el hombre de esas fantasías no era Harold sino Alastor.

Llevó su mano al buró donde reposaba el pequeño anillo que era hasta hacía dos semanas era la única prueba de lo sucedido en el bosque y que Alastor era más que un inventó de su imaginación. Aun recordaba como lloró de manera inconsolable cuando pensó que le había perdió, hasta que una mañana después de finalizar el casó lo encontró en su buró y lo guardo como si de un tesoro se tratase, aunque a decir verdad realmente ella lo consideraba como tal.

Charlie observó con atención el anillo que destellaba ligeramente por la luz de la lámpara, cuando el sueño de los sucesos de esa noche la empezó a invadir mente fue capaz de recordar el nombre del grabado en el anillo; _"Veve"_ un símbolo de la religión voodoo que era fuertemente practicada en esa región que representaba a la loa del amor en esta religión aun que solía tener más aspectos, un anillo y un símbolo de amor habían sido la respuesta a la declaración infantil.

Había intentado saber más de Alastor, pero le fue un tanto imposible internet no brindó muchas respuestas fuera de generalidades y después del huracán Katrina en el 2005 muchos archivos históricos especialmente los olvidados fueron perdidos. Repasó lo poco que sabía de él hasta el momento, había sido un locutor de radio de 29 años, solía vivir en Nueva Orleans en los años 30's, solía practicar la caza y era practicante de la religión voodoo, le gustaba el café negro y el whisky su color favorito era el rojo y era partidario de los gatos, y no le gustaban los dulces y los perros, aunque por lo poco que había podido leer en ese diario intuía que estos habían tenido que ver con su deceso. 

Y sobre todo que él que era el asesino, la criatura que había habitado el bosque de Blackwood los últimos 80 años y por lo tanto el asesino de Trevor Kovach y el resto de víctimas fatídicas.

El sonido de su celular el saco de su autoinducido trance, lo cual internamente agradeció en ese momento aún no estaba segura de como digerir todo lo que se estaba revelando ante ella. Abrió la notificación viendo que Ángel había subido un nuevo estado, en el cual se veía que se encontraba en _“Grumpy Cat”_ sirviendo unas mesas en una pose por demás sensual y sugerente propia de él, se podía apreciar su cabello rubio con algunos tonos rosados, su rostro pecoso y el toque exótico de sus ojos azul y miel, combinado con un cuerpo delgado y estilizado, con una cintura que muchas chicas morirían por tener, y unas piernas largas y bien formadas que eran cubiertas por unos diminutos shorts y botas negras de tubo largas.

En el fondo de podía apreciar a Husk el dueño del bar quien tenía una expresión dura y un tanto amargada que siempre daba la impresión de estar enojado, una imagen complementada por rasgos rígidos y casi estoicos, su cabello negro y un par de patillas abundantes, ocasionalmente acompañados por una barba de días que Ángel siempre obligaba a rasurar. Por lo poco que sabía de Husk había llegado al pueblo hacía un poco más de quince años como un veterano de guerra en Irak, con severos problemas de alcohol, sin familia o amigos con poca interacción social y algún tiempo después terminó abriendo Grumpy Cat.

Al inicio la relación laboral de Ángel y Husk fue un tanto complicada ya que el tipo de vida que del primero solía atraer problemas especialmente de la índole romántica. No fue hasta la aparición de Valentino en el bar un conocido de proxeneta de Nueva Orleans armando un escándalo y golpeando a Ángel en el proceso que Husk decidió intervenir realmente. Esa noche Husk tuvo una pelea a golpe limpio contra Valentino defendiendo a Ángel, estaba en una desventaja notable contra el primero que le doblaba en peso y sacaba varias cabezas, donde salió el ganador, pero no del todo bien parado, los años y los tragos habían hecho estragos en él. Ángel pasó algunos días cuidándolo, aunque Husk le dijo que era innecesario.

Después de aquella pelea Husk estableció algunas peticiones para seguir empleando a Ángel, si bien este había causado un boom de éxito en el bar, también estaba causando que casi cada noche él tuviera que patear el trasero de algún idiota pasado de listo, Ángel terminó por aceptar las peticiones del mayor a regañadientes ya que las oportunidades laborales para alguien como él y su fama en un pueblo tan pequeño como Blackwood eran prácticamente inexistentes. Aunque ciertamente ella había empezado a sospechar que la relación de ellos había avanzado un poco más por iniciativa del rubio que había tenido interés desde el mayor desde que lo conoció y solo incrementó la noche que fue salvado por el mayor. Ángel había empezado a llamarle _"Daddy"_ cada vez que se refería a él.

Charlie observó un poco más la foto para pasar al siguiente estado de Ángel donde nuevamente hacia uso de su cuerpo y sensualidad, mientras apuntaba al logró del bar, un gato antropomórfico con dos grandes alas rojas con diseños de naipes, mientras en una de sus garras sostenía una botella verde que simulaba ser alcohol, y por supuesto el rostro del gato tenía una expresión amargada la razón por la que el bar recibió el nombre.

— Grumpy Cat– Charlie pronunció el nombre el bar de manera inconsciente para después tener un breve destello de su sueño « _Mi sombra cariño le pedí entregar un mensaje a un viejo gato gruñón, amigo mío»_ Charlie sintió como la inquietud en su interior se acrecentaba en cada segundo que pasaba, el recuerdo de que el menciono que dentro del mismo pueblo había gente íntimamente relacionada a su existencia, y el gato amargado definitivamente era uno.

Se levantó de la cama de forma apresurada, lanzando a Razzle y Dazzle que hasta ese momento se habían encontrado descansado a pies de esta, colocándose un par de jeans y una camisa de color negro con un par de zapatos de piso, bajo tomando su celular viendo la hora 2:50am si se apresuraba podría alcanzar a Husk cerrando el bar.


	3. In the woods somewhere

Charlie iba al límite de velocidad dentro del pueblo, sentía como todo su cuerpo era invadido por un cosquilleo debido a la adrenalina y ansiedad que le provocaba el posible pequeño descubrimiento.

Se detuvo frente al bar observando como los letreros luminosos de este ya se encontraban apagados señal de que el bar ya estaría cerrado, aunque sabía que Husk aun estaría adentro limpiando y realizando el corte de caja de esa noche. Observó un poco a través del cristal del auto el ambiente tétrico que empezaba a envolver al pueblo y el cual predominaba durante las madrugadas alentado por la soledad de las calles y ruidos provenientes del bosque.

Apago el motor del auto y bajó para dirigirse a la puerta trasera del bar, donde esperaría a que el mayor saliera, pero se congeló ante un ruido algo peculiar que ella podía reconocer a la perfección como sonoros besos y leves gemidos, haciendo que su rostro se sintiera caliente al instante, y fugaces imágenes de algunos de sus sueños con Alastor se hicieran presentes, sacudió su cabeza en busca de ahuyentar aquellos pensamientos. Ella necesitaba estar ahí para hablar con Husk acerca de lo que sabía de Alastor, ella apenas lo recordaba como fragmentos borrosos y dispersos de un largo sueño, además de que las ocasiones en las que hablaron en sus sueños el solo se limitaba a escuchar, además de lo poco que había leído en aquel maltrecho diario.

Empezó a avanzar dando pequeños pasos hacia la parte trasera del bar intentando ignorar los sonidos eróticos que se producían en aquel momento, aunque terminó por detenerse en la esquina perdiendo un poco el valor para interrumpir a quien se encontrara ahí, aunque el morbo de la curiosidad se hacía presente en ella, así que decidió indagar un poco espiando desde la esquina del bar. Cubrió su boca al darse cuenta que uno de los protagonistas de aquella escena eran el propio Husk quien devoraba los labios de Ángel, el cual parecía deshacerse entre las manos del mayor las cuales se deslizaban al interior de su camisa.

— Ángel– Husk terminó por escupir de forma sensual el nombre del menor, para llevar una de sus manos al trasero de este apretándolo haciendo que Ángel gimiera solo para callarlo con un profundo beso que fue roto únicamente por la falta de aire por parte de ambos — ve a dentro en unos momentos te alcanzo – dijo dando una pequeña nalgada a Ángel que le plantó otro beso suave en sus labios para susurrarle un « _Te estaré esperando, Daddy_ ».

— ¿Niña acaso tus padres no te han enseñado que espiar de mala educación? – Charlie salto ante aquella declaración por parte de Husk era obvio que se refería a ella, salió de del costado del bar que había servido como escondite con el rostro notablemente sonrojado y una sonrisa incómoda.

— No seas tan rudo con ella, Husk – hablo una pequeña sombra que salía entre los arbustos cercanos asustando a ambos — después de todo es inevitable observar tan maravillosa escena – dijo Niffty sacudiendo y limpiando su vestido de cualquier suciedad que pudiese haberse adherido a esté, dejando salir a su paso una dulce y traviesa sonrisa y proceder a guardar lo que parecía una cámara en su bolso.

— ¡Pero que mierda! ¿Cuánto llevas ahí? – exclamó Husk con un rostro enfadado que disfrazaba un tenue sonrojó. Aunque no lo expresó abiertamente el hecho de que Niffty lo hubiera estado espiando sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta le perturbaba.

— ¿Y qué demonios haces aquí? sabes que no debemos estar juntos – reclamo Husk a lo que Charlie era una mera espectadora de la escena, de la cual no entendía nada _¿qué hacía Niffty_ _ahí?_ Aunque presintió que ella sabía la respuesta recordaba que él había dicho que también tenía una amiga en el pueblo la cual amaba las canciones de Sinatra _¿Por qué_ _Husk había dicho aquello de que no debían estar juntos?_

— Llevó lo necesario – dijo sonriendo de forma traviesa haciendo que Husk volteara el rostro claramente avergonzado — Y estoy aquí porque él me dijo que viniera – contesto Niffty mostrando un pequeño papel doblado, lo cual hizo click en la cabeza de Charlie y que la llevó a arrebatar aquella nota de la mano de Niffty, aunque no fue capaz de siquiera de tomarla del todo cuando esta se incendió consumiendo aquel papel al instante — Oh! lo siento Charlie, el suele ser algo precavido – contesto Niffty que pareció no importarle mucho el hecho de que ella le hubiera arrebatado el papel de entre las manos.

— ¡Mierda! – exclamó Husk captando la atención de ambas féminas — esperaba que esto durara menos, pero el que tu estés aquí – dijo volteando a ver a Niffty — significa que ese cretino quiere que gaste mi noche haciendo alguno de sus "encargos" – dijo haciendo un par de comillas con los dedos y con un tono claramente molestó.

— En realidad me imagino que solo quiere que contestemos las preguntas que Charlie tiene para nosotros y no un encargó en sí – dijo volteando ver a la rubia, que seguía observando las cenizas de la nota en el suelo — así que la duración de este trabajo dependerá exclusivamente de ella – Charlie observó a ambos meditando un poco antes de hablar.

—¿Ustedes conocen a Alastor? – cuestionó Charlie.

— Sí – respondieron al unísono.

—¿Cómo le conocieron? ¿y qué relación tienen con él? – Charlie trataba de que su voz sonara tranquila y serena ante la nueva situación frente a ella, pero algo le decía que no lo hacía del todo bien. Ambos se observaron entre sí, para que Husk hiciera un movimiento con su cabeza que daba a entender a Niffty que iniciara ella.

— Se puede decir que trabajó para él – contestó haciendo una pequeña pausa antes de proseguir — fui la primera de los dos en hacerlo, lo conocí cuando tenía quince y me adentre en el bosque y en una mala jugada del destinó término por acorralarme cuando maté al chico que le había llamado — el rostro de Niffty permanecía sonriente a pesar de hacer tan oscura declaración — pensé que me mataría cuando lo vi, sus ojos rojos, sus hileras de filosos dientes, sus garras, para serte sincera todo en el me causó terror y la intensa necesidad de huir tan rápido como me fuese posible pero adentro de mi sabía que sería inútil – Charlie solo se limitaba a escucharla y aunque tenía la sensación como si no estuviesen hablando de persona, al percatarse que ella jamás le vio como el ser aterrador que vivía en el bosque, sino como el locutor _¿ella también se sentiría aterrada al verle?_

— Cerré mis ojos cuando él se acercó pensando en que me descuartizaría, pero fue entonces cuando empezó a hablar, su voz era peculiar era como oírlo a través de una vieja radio, me preguntó que si deseaba vivir mientras con una sonrisa oscura y macabra en su rostro, a lo que obviamente grité que sí, y empezó a reír de forma estridente creo que mi desesperación fue la causa y me ofreció realizar un trató, extendiéndome su mano, aun la recuerdo era larga y esquelética, fría al contacto – dijo mientras veía su mano derecha.

— Él me dijo que, a cambio de mi vida, yo estaría atada a servirle el resto de ella, y sin importar la petición yo la acataría – sonrió cerrando su mano para ver nuevamente a Charlie que estaba atenta al relato — para serte sincera en aquel momento no pensé mucho en las implicaciones que este trato traería, y solo lo acepte estrechando su mano que formo un gran destello verde al hacerlo. Después de aquello pequeñas sombras y muñecos vivientes empezaron a llegar con notas que pedían cosas o información, y algunas cuantas ocasiones comida – Charlie se tensó un poco al imaginar que era a lo que refería por comida, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por Niffty y Husk.

—¿Te asusta? – preguntó en un tono secó Husk quien se había apoyado en una de las paredes para empezar a fumar un cigarrillo — ¿Sabías que venías en busca de un monstruo no es así? – sentenció con una voz dura hacia Charlie quien a decir verdad apenas estaba procesando — Lo que sea que tu hayas visto como a Alastor aquella noche no fue más que una mentira conveniente –

— Lo sé – dijo Charlie, sabía que la imagen de Alastor que tenía en su cabeza, no era ni de cerca a la que ese par o el resto de las victimas conocían, sabía que él era responsable de un gran número de muertes, pero no podía negar que toda esa situación le asustaba un poco.

— Si yo fuera tu huiría lo más lejos que me fuese posible de ese bastardo – dijo para después aspirar el humo del cigarrillo llenando por completo sus pulmones — conocí a ese bastardo al año de llegar aquí, un día que estaba tan borracho que no sé como diablos terminé en medió del bosque – empezó a hablar enfocando su vista en algún punto muerto entre los árboles del bosque.

— Desperté con una maldita resaca, revisando que un trajera mis pertenencias conmigo para después empezar a vagar un poco en busca de la maldita salida del bosque, por mi entrenamiento no me fue muy difícil deducirlo, aunque apenas pude avanzar algunas yardas cuando empecé a oír los gritos que de lo que parecía ser un muchacho, lo que me alertó y saque mi arma, aunque jamás llegue a ver el cuerpo del chico – dijo llevando el cigarro a su boca y aspirar un poco.

— Pero no tarde en darme cuenta que algo me vigilaba desde la oscuridad, le amenace diciendo que, si no se mostraba, abriría fuego contra el sin importarme una mierda si lo hería o lo mataba si no se mostraba con las manos arriba – Husk retiro lo que quedaba del cigarrillo de su boca para tirarla al piso para aplastarla contra el concreto.

— Lo único que recibí como respuesta fue la risa de ese hijo de puta, por lo que abrí fuego apuntando de donde había provenido el ruido de su estúpida risa, pase gran parte de esa noche huyendo de él, hasta quedarme sin una sola bala. Finalmente me detuve y le planté frente se irguió ante mí, él me sacaba varias cabezas pero no me deje intimidar en lo absoluto y empecé a tirarle varios golpes aunque no fui capaz de tocarle siquiera un pelo, la situación al parecer era hilarante para él ya que en ningún momento deje de escuchar su estridente y horrenda risa, después de la tierra salieron enormes tentáculos que me apresaron al punto que sentí que me romperían las costillas mientras ese maldito reía como un lunático – Charlie en ese momento trataba de crear una imagen de Alastor en su cabeza pero resultaba dificultoso, y recordaba ligeramente la personalidad sádica de Alastor pero no solía mostrarla cuando estaba con ella siempre la trató como a una niña, o por lo menos algún tiempo.

— El al igual a Niffty me ofreció vivir a cambio de servirle a lo que acepte, si no había muerto en el golfo pérsico no lo iba hacer ahí – gruñó endureciendo un poco más su expresión — me libero diciendo que esperará instrucciones los próximos días, cuando salí del bosque lo único que tenía en mente era largarme de este maldito lugar, subí mis pertenencias a mi auto y arranque, pase horas en la carretera no recordaba que el tramo al siguiente pueblo fuera tan largo, y cuando divise lo que pensé el siguiente pueblo, terminé nuevamente aquí, durante los días siguientes a eso intente escapar en distintos horarios, y diversas formas pero todas daban como resultado a Blackwood, ese maldito me encerró en este pueblo – dijo sacando otro cigarro de su chaleco para después encenderlo.

— Días después de mi último intento de escapé llegó una nota en la que el muy maldito se atrevió a burlarse de mí, junto a una caja llena de efectivo, la nota además venía con instrucciones adjuntas para la apertura de un bar como operaria incluso el nombre y logo que este llevarían, para ese punto me había cansado de intentar huir de este pueblo así solo obediencia, cuando el local estuvo listo el apareció entre los árboles y la espesa oscuridad junto a Niffty, fui ahí donde me di cuenta que no era el único atrapado, aunque su instrucción fue que ambos mantuviéramos el contacto mínimo, el igual que Niffty me pedía mayormente información y ocasionalmente comida – dijo para observar fijamente a Charlie que se sintió ligeramente intimidada.

— ¿Qué clase de información es la que les pide a ambos? – preguntó algo intrigada Charlie, no sabía qué clase de información ende relevancia podía proporcionar una camarera y un barman.

— Es bastante obvió niña, los dos pasamos desapercibidos con facilidad – contestó Husk con su usual tono, ya entendía porque Alastor le llamaba gato amargado — y en el caso de ambos tenemos la facilidad de que la gente se siente en confianza de hablar ya sea con nosotros o algún tercero, por lo que solemos adquirir información de todo tipo desde la más irrelevante como aquella que tiene que ver con autoridades o figuras destacadas, estamos conscientes del flujo y movimiento del pequeño pueblo, entre otras tantas cosas, todo esta información adquirida en su mayoría de veces sirve para evitar que las autoridades inmiscuyan mucho sus narices con lo que sucede en el bosque – Eso le dejaba en claro como es que Alastor seguía siendo una leyenda y los casos se tomaban como hechos independientes en lugar de ser relacionados.

— ¿Desde cuándo saben de mi existencia? –

— Algunos años después de que abrí el bar, recibí una nota inusual por parte de él, que decía que le esperara a orillas de la ruta 61, me sorprendió que ese bastardo llevaba a una niña entre sus brazos, me dijo que hablara a la policía diciendo que la había encontrado a orillas de la carretera colindante al bosque, me encargue de limpiar el labial que ese imbécil colocó en ti y de retirar el anillo de tu dedo – habló para después sobar con dos de sus dedos su entrecejo — Gracias a ese maldito me tuvieron como sospechoso durante algunas horas, hasta que capturaron a ese lunático que Alastor dejó ir a propósito – Charlie llevó su mano a su cabeza era mucha información que procesar.

— ¿Cuál fue la razón por la que él no me comió o me ofreció un trató al igual que lo hizo con ustedes? – preguntó Charlie a ambos.

— Supongo que hiciste algo en particular que le resultó entretenido o llamativo – contestó Niffty no estando del todo segura de la respuesta Alastor solía ser muy impredecible.

— No te condiciono porque tú te ofreciste sola niña – dijo Husk mientras avanzaba hacia ella y tomaba el anillo que ahora reposaba en su cuello — y esta es la prueba, y el que estés aquí con nosotros, significa que él quiere que lo encuentres – Charlie no supo que sentir en ese momento pero una fría sensación cruzó a través de ella — ese chico Harold con el que saliste no fue más que un capricho que él te permitió tener, porque sabía que de cualquier forma eres suya, y lo comprobó la noche que le diste un puñetazo en la cara cuando intento algo más – Charlie pasó saliva al escuchar eso último _¿La habían estado vigilando todos estos años?_ empezó a cuestionarse en un ligero estado de paranoilla interno.

— ¿Te sorprende saber que él siempre tuvo un ojo sobre ti niña? ¿No escuchabas como te llamaba desde el bosque? – Husk hablo de manera sínica — te lo dije niña el sólo te permitió que vivieras un sueño de falsa libertad –

— ¡Husk, basta ya! – exigió Niffty en un tono inusualmente fuerte para ella — no hagas caso a todo lo que dice Husk, también está el hecho de que no resultabas muy útil para el señor Alastor a esa edad Charlie, aunque si le resultase sumamente interesante y entretenida – dijo para empezar a rebuscar algo en su bolsa.

— Yo no sé si estoy atrapada como Husk en este pueblo, para ser sincera nunca he tenido la intención de salir, pero hasta donde tengo entendido tu Charlie has salido muchas veces lo que demuestra que pese a todo sigues teniendo tu libertad y tú decidirás en que momento irás en busca de él – terminó de hablar expendiendo un pedazo de papel doblado hacia ella, el cual tomo y desdobló percatándose que era un mapa bastante desgastado y viejo, en el cual se encontraba marcado con un gran círculo rojo una zona particular del bosque.

— En esa zona es donde se encontrará el altar mañana en la noche el Charlie, si tu deseas encontrarlo ya sabes que es lo que hay que hacer– dijo Niffty.

— Dijiste que el altar estará mañana en la noche aquí ¿no siempre está ahí? ¿se mueve? – pregunto Charlie a Niffty mientras observaba el mapa.

— Durante el día suele estar, donde se supone que debe estar, pero durante las noches suele cambiar de sitio, sobre todo las noches de juego para el señor Alastor, pero el mapa suele mostrar el lugar donde estará o a donde se ha movido – explicó Niffty — ayuda a mantener ese lugar desligado a los crímenes y es donde solemos dejar los encargos del señor Alastor.

— ¡Oh si! Casi lo olvido – exclamó Niffty dando una ligera palmada en su mejilla — espera hay algo más que debo entregarte – dijo rebuscando en el gran bolso que cargaba, mientras Charlie intentaba luchar con un malestar latente que se había implantado desde algún punto de la conversación.

— Toma– Charlie se sintió un tanto asombrada ante lo que veía era un ramo sencillo de apenas tres hermosas camelias de color blanco las cuales Niffty extendía hacia ella — el me pidió darte esto como un mensaje... supongo que quiere decir que él te espera – Charlie tomó el ramo entre sus manos para acunarlo contra su pecho, ver ese ramo pareció apaciguar levemente el malestar que amenazaba con persistir.

— Solo se consciente niña de que lo que buscas y encontraras en ese bosque, hace mucho que dejó de ser humano...– Fue lo último que dijo Husk antes de despedirse con una cara de fastidio y entrar por la puerta del bar, dejando un profundo silencio detrás de él.

— Tranquila Charlie sé que todo esto debe estar siendo complicado pero el amor siempre lo es, el amor es una lucha constante y a veces simplemente no elegimos de quien enamorarnos, en mi caso yo solo les deseo lo mejor, a ti y al Señor Alastor– dijo sonriendo de la forma dulce que siempre acostumbraba.

— Niffty solo una pregunta más sobre el hombre que tu... asesinaste ¿por qué? – Charlie pregunto un tanto insegura para observar como la sonrisa de Niffty se distorsionó a una alargada que mostraba todos sus dientes, que le causo cierto escalofrío.

— Como te mencione antes Charlie no eliges de quien enamorarte – la voz de Niffty parecía estar cargada de ironía y satisfacción — y en mi caso Charlie me enamore del chico equivocado... él era tres años mayor que yo, y me enredo con sus palabras parecía ser el hombre perfecto como el de las novelas que solía leer, así que termine por caer en sus garras, para después darme cuenta que solo fui un capricho que cuando se vio satisfecho fue desechado – dijo Niffty con un tono bastante amargo y venenoso en su voz, pero hasta cierto punto ella era capaz de entender. Niffty desvió la mirada ante aquella mención para empezar ver la profunda oscuridad del bosque

— Sabía que su iniciación seria ese día, y también había escuchado sobre las muertes de años anteriores que según la leyenda eran causados por un monstruo al cual invocabas y te perseguía –

— Alastor – Charlie pronunció débilmente, para ver como Niffty asintió ante su mención.

— Esa noche al igual que él me adentre en el bosque, y lo seguí un largo rato esperando a que se relajara, para acercarme con un pequeño bidón de gasolina y un fósforo, que fue suficiente para que el prendiera en fuego, esa noche el sintió el abrazador amor que guardaba en mi interior, y que el tanto decía que eso le gustaba de mi – Niffty soltó una pequeña sonrisa como si hubiera estado hablando de una apreciada anécdota o quizá para ella lo era.

Después de aquello Niffty se despidió perdiéndose en la lejanía, dejándola completamente sola con el ruido natural del bosque y el ruido de sus pensamientos, vio que el reloj marcaba un poco pasadas las cuatro de la mañana « _¿aún habría tiempo de descansar?»_

**Martes 29 octubre, 2019.**

Charlie dio un vistazo más al shelby que había quedado oculto en un desnivel pronunciado que daba paso a un puente, nadie sería capaz de verlo a menos que se acercaran a él. Suspiro tomando de su mochila su celular el cual marcaba cinco minutos después de las doce, tenía tres horas para llegar al altar donde lo había visto por primera vez. Inventario por última vez las cosas que traía en la mochila, su celular, una botella de agua, el mapa y un cuchillo de caza que pertenecía a la colección de su padre, además de un pequeño espejo, el cual tomó para darse un rápido vistazo revisando que su maquillaje estuviera impecable y su labial negro perfecto, había escogido ir en unos jeans negros los cuales según Vaggie y Ángel le favorecían, y una blusa de tirantes la cual era cubierta por un suéter sencillo de color rojo que dejaba ver el escote atrevido hecho por la blusa de tirantes.

Revisó que sus zapatos estuvieran atados y amarró la parte inferior de su cabello para empezar adentrarse en la oscuridad del bosque y ser consumida por ella. A su alrededor se podían escuchar los ruidos usuales de las criaturas que vivían en este, y ocasionalmente veía alguna luciérnaga traviesa que deambulaba al igual que ella. Mentiría si ella dijera que no sentía cierto temor de estar caminando en medio de la oscuridad de un bosque maldito, pero iba al encuentro del ser que habitaba en él.

En realidad, su temor no era él, sino aquellos visitantes regulares del bosque.

Cuando terminó de hablar con Husk y Niffty la noche anterior habían demasiadas cosas en su cabeza que decían que se alejara y corriera como le había dicho Husk, después de todo la cara que ella conocía de Al no era la misma que veía el mundo, pero también fue aquello mismo lo que la alentó a entrar en el bosque. Ella ahora sabía de lo que Alastor era capaz de hacer, pero aquello pareció no haber mermado en lo absoluto lo que él le hacía sentir, y lo supo al ver las flores que le entregó Niffty.

Había estado soñando con él durante años, donde él siempre fue amable y caballeroso con ella, donde él disfrutaba de escucharla y acompañarle a cantar incluso bailar. Ella pasó muchas de sus tardes aprendiendo bailes nuevos, y canciones viejas, que sabía que el disfrutaría, su madre se convirtió en su instructora al punto de que cada ritmo que fuera reproducido, ella sería capaz de bailarlo a la perfección, y afinó su voz para alcanzar esas poderosas notas que a él parecían encantarle, se había vuelto un espectáculo personificado.

Y cuando sus sueños se tornaron más íntimos ella buscó aprender a complacerlo, recordó como se sonrojaba cuando ella misma se obligaba a escuchar varias de las experiencias sexuales de Ángel en busca de aprender algo útil, también algunos libros y vídeos, y a su vez cambiando su ropa interior infantil a una más provocativa y sensual. Incluso esa misma tarde ella la había pasado limpiando, suavizando y perfumando su ser, y colocándose un conjunto blanco que le hacía sentir como una blushing bride.

Agitó su cabeza intentando ahuyentar los pensamientos que empezaban a acumularse en su cabeza, antes que nada, tenía que encontrarlo. Caminó durante largo tiempo, sintiendo un ligero dolor en las plantas de sus pies se hacía presente junto a un ardor que se extendía en sus piernas, deteniéndose un par de veces para tomar un poco de agua.

Su corazón comenzó a latir como loco cuando divisó el pequeño claro por el cual la tenue luz lunar se colaba mitigando un poco la oscuridad del bosque, sacó su celular y observó la hora la cual marcaba quince para las tres sonrió ante aquello aún tenía tiempo. Se acercó de manera lenta al claro, apreciando la belleza natural y mística que envolvía al lugar, avanzó hacia la parte central de este, donde se encontraba la gran roca que había servido de altar para su sacrificio, pasó sus dedos sobre esta percatándose que la superficie estaba tan suave que parecía haber sido pulida y en los costados esta tenía numerosos grabados tallados.

Dejo su mochila a un contado de ella y subió al altar recostándose sobre el como lo había hecho años atrás, esta vez con el único objetivo de contemplar el firmamento, sentía como el frío de la roca la invadía a través de la ropa absorbiendo el poco calor de su piel. Pasó varios minutos solo observando el cielo y escuchando como el sonido del bosque se iba acallando gradualmente hasta volverse un silencio familiar.

— Aquí estoy – empezó a pronunciar con voz suave — toma mi carné y devórame seis veces – cerró sus ojos y contuvo ligeramente el aire de sus pulmones, en espera de escuchar algún ruido o algo que le hiciera saber que él estaba presenté.

— ¿Hola? – Charlie se levantó de golpe al escuchar una voz desconocida — vaya no espere que hubiera alguien más aquí, creo estoy de suerte, eres linda – habló un chico bastante que de notaba a simple vista alto que ella, que llevaba un hoddie de color negro y unos pantalones que evidentemente no eran su talla — mis amigos dijeron que encontraría una sorpresa no espere que fuera una chica – dijo mientras que se acercaba a Charlie.

— No deberías estar aquí – hablo Charlie intentando sonar segura y firme.

— ¿A si? y dime rubia ¿por qué no debería estar aquí? – esta vez hablo el hablo con un tono más cínico y burlón, la cercanía que le permitió reconocer de quién se trataba el chico frente a ella, se llamaba Travis era hijo de uno de los carniceros del pueblo. Un chico no muy alto y de complexión baja con varias cicatrices en la piel almendrada de su rostro evidencias de sus múltiples peleas el cual siempre escondía su azabache y grasoso cabello debajo del hoodie de color negro con un búho que se había vuelto distintivo de él. Charlie llegó a oír varias cosas con respecto a él, Travis era al tipo de chicos que gustaba lucirse desafiando a cualquier tipo de autoridad que estuviera frente a él, por lo tanto, formaba parte de los chicos problemáticos de la preparatoria Underwood y también de Blackwood se podría decir, había sido arrestado en ocasiones variadas por posesión y consumó de diversas de drogas, aunque había fuertes sospechas de que también traficaba con estas.

— Porque morirás… – lo dijo de forma seca y sin miramientos esperando a que el chico retrocediera, aunque no mentía en lo absoluto, pero al parecer aquello le había resultado hilarante porque él termino riendo como loco, lo que Charlie aprovecho para introducir y buscar el cuchillo de caza.

— Oh sí, bueno ¿qué tal si morimos ambos he? – dijo abriendo su hoddie y aflojar su cinturón, para después abalanzarse sobre ella — vamos te gustará, te lo aseguró – dijo en un tono lascivo intentando someter a Charlie sobre la roca quedando encima de ella, la cual forcejeaba para intentar alejarlo.

Charlie podía oler el aliento alcoholizado de Travis y pudo distinguir como los ojos de este estaban severamente irritados, señal de que probablemente habría consumido alguna otra sustancia además de alcohol. Las manos de Travis la recorrían sobre la ropa mientras hablaba de todas las cosas que le haría, mostrando su lengua ocasionalmente en la cual se podía ver un piercing el cual movía de forma desvergonzada.

Aquello lejos de provocarle algún tipo de excitación le hacía sentir náusea y asco, Charlie volvió a introducir su mano en la mochila una vez más esta, vez alcanzando exitosamente el cuchillo. Charlie tomó con fuerza el mango y empujo tan fuere como le fue posible a Travis alejándola solo un poco de ella, pero lo cual le dio el suficiente espacio para cortar suficientemente profundo el cuello de Travis sintiendo como el filo del cuchillo abría y desgarraba la piel. Él pareció querer emitir un alarido de dolor, pero solo emitió un sonido sordo dejando pasó a una pequeña cantidad de sangre que empezó brotar por su boca.

Charlie repitió la acción esta vez enterrándolo en el torso de este sintiendo como el cuchillo lograba atravesar la piel haciéndole sentir la dureza de los músculos y la sensación de los huesos, Travis sólo gemía débilmente ante el dolor, cada corte que propinó la sangre del chico la salpicaba y llenaba sus manos del líquido espeso. El salió de encima de ella sosteniéndose el cuello, como si eso fuese a impedir que la sangre dejará de surgir borbotones de él.

Charlie únicamente se limitó a observar, mientras que este la veía con una cara se deformaba en súplicas silenciosas, mientras sus ojos derramaban gruesas y pesadas lágrimas ante su anunciada muerte, lo vio caer al suelo manchando la tierra a su paso, sintiendo estar viviendo un deja vu al contemplar la escena, apretando el mango del cuchillo ante el recuerdo, sintiendo la viscosidad de la sangre en sus dedos.

— Te lo dije Travis... morirías – dijo Charlie contemplándolo, mientras este solo se retorcía en el suelo, ella sería la última imagen que Travis tendría de la vida.


	4. In the woods somewhere pt 2.

— Hahahahahahaha eso ha sido magnífico querida – el breve silencio que se había formado en el bosque fue roto por el sonido de aplausos y la estridente y espectral risa de Alastor que invadió el ambiente, el cual se tornó medianamente frío erizando la piel de Charlie bajo su suéter rojo — jamás dejas de sorprenderme – le halago mientras su enorme silueta y orbes rojos se revelaban entre la oscura espesura del bosque frente a ella.

— Me alegra saber eso Al ¿llevas esperando mucho? – Charlie sonrió dulcemente hacia la oscuridad en una imagen dulce y corrupta, sublime para él. El suave crujir de las hojas secas y ramas que delataban sus pasos en dirección hacia ella que sintió como una descarga eléctrica recorrió su espina al ver como de la oscuridad emergió la figura de Alastor, que la observaba de manera fija a través de sus anteojos de armazón redonda.

— Solo el tiempo necesario querida – respondió para después dirigir su mirada a donde se encontraba Travis moribundo, se acercó de manera elegante con largos pasos hasta donde él estaba, para tomarle con su enguantada mano por los azabaches cabellos de forma que podía observar el profundo corte que había propinado Charlie en su cuello y las múltiples puñaladas en su pecho, había mejorado desde la última vez que lo hizo. Levantó su mano izquierda la cual se tornó ligeramente más alargada y un tanto esquelética, el guante pareció fundirse con la piel dando una apariencia ennegrecida con pronunciadas uñas semejantes a garras de color rojo, las cuales enterró directamente en la garganta de Travis que solo se sacudió como último reflejo de vida.

Charlie no pronunció palabra o gesto alguno solo observó de manera fría como Alastor retiró su mano llena de la sangre que escurría en espesas gotas, levantando el ya inerte cuerpo con la cabeza casi cercenada como si este no tuviera peso alguno, para arrojarlo a un pozo negro que apareció a uno de sus costados, el cual lo engullo en cuestión de segundos cerrándose casi al instante.

El silencio volvió a reinar breves instantes, siendo roto nuevamente por Alastor que reanudo su camino hasta Charlie, la cual cerró sus ojos de forma breve y dejó ir un profundo suspiro.

Alastor llevó su mano derecha al rostro de Charlie que se crispó ante el toque del castaño, incluso a través del cuero que cubría su mano era capaz de sentir la leve frialdad que esta despedía, abriendo los ojos de forma que Alastor se vio reflejado en los orbes grises que parecían destellar. El castaño empezó a dibujar un mapa detallando el níveo rostro de Charlie sintiendo como el frío de su mano y el calor de la piel de esta se fundían de forma gradual, para después delinear con su dedo índice un camino hasta el anillo colgaba del cuello de la rubia y reposaba en su pecho, reparando en lo pequeño que se había vuelto para las manos de esta, hacia cuantos años de aquello ¿diez? ¿once? después de morir el tiempo deja de ser trascendente y ese tiempo apenas había sido un abrir y cerrar de ojos para él.

— Entonces ¿realmente estás muerto? – preguntó Charlie apenas en un hilo de voz.

— Me temo que sí cariño – respondió mientras arranco el anillo que había estado en el cuello de Charlie una casi una década, mientras ella solo lo observaba. Él alcanzo su mano izquierda de la rubia que se encontraba completamente ensangrentada y deslizo el anillo en su dedo — ese es el lugar que siempre debió ocupar…– pronuncio para inmediatamente depositar un beso sobre el anillo, provocando que un fuerte sonrojo se instalara en el rostro de Charlie.

— ¿Fue doloroso? – preguntó.

— Al inició, después sólo deje de sentir – dijo revelando ante Charlie numerosas cicatrices las cuales adornaban su antebrazo derecho y parecían extenderse a través de su torso hasta llegar a su cuello, Charlie delineo algunas suavemente hasta el borde de la camisa del castaño provocando una sensación cálida en él.

— ¿Has habitado todo este tiempo solo en el bosque? – 

— No se puede decir que yo habite el bosque o que sea mi hogar, porque ese definitivamente es el infierno querida – replicó expectante a la reacción que pudiera tener Charlie ante su respuesta — mi presencia aquí equivaldría a una pequeña excursión de cacería al campo para mí, una forma tradicional de salir de la rutina –

—¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué Blackwood? –

— Porque este lugar fue el que vio el último aliento de mi vida – respondió viendo como en los ojos de Charlie se formó una cierta partícula de tristeza — no tienes porque sentirte triste cariño, eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo – dijo mientras acaricio su rostro en busca de disipar aquella tristeza — además se puede decir que yo encontré la verdadera vida después de dejarla — señalo mientras dejo escapar su peculiar risa, y después de todo esa no era más que la verdad fue en el infierno donde conoció la delicia de la libertad.

— ¿Entonces tu eres el responsable de todas las muertes que han ocurrido dentro del bosque solo por diversión? – cuestionó Charlie para ver como el rostro de Alastor formaba una expresión sombría con una sonrisa ligeramente retorcida.

— No de todas querida – suspiró encogiendo sus hombros — algunos se han aprovechado de la fama que adquirió el bosque para perpetuar sus propios crímenes, y si todos los que han muerto por mis manos han formado parte de mi entretenimiento – dijo para empezar a pasar su lengua entre los dedos de Charlie limpiando la sangre que permanecía aún fresca, a lo que ella sólo gimió débilmente ante el contacto de la lengua de Alastor contra su piel, haciendo que en el rostro de el castaño se formará una pequeña mueca de triunfo — ¿te aterró?– pregunto haciendo una breve pausa en su tarea para mirarla de forma fija — nunca te mentí cuando te dije que era un monstruo, y lo comprobaste por ti misma… – dijo levantando la mano izquierda que aún mantenía una apariencia demoníaca y mantenía los rastros de la sangre de Travis.

— No – respondió en un tono de voz más bajo pero que brindaba una atmósfera más íntima — me temo que de todas las cosas que provocas en mí, miedo y terror no forman parte de ellas – dijo mientras que abría los dedos para darle facilidad a la tarea de Alastor – pese a que mi brújula moral me dicen que eso sería lo normal, aceptó lo que eres y lo que haces – hizo una breve pausa ante una sensación placentera que le recorrió debido a la lengua de Alastor entre sus dedos — y creo que eso me convierte en otro tipo de monstruo – dejo ir un hilo de voz, para tomar la mano de apariencia infernal entre las suyas y besarlas llenando sus labios del líquido espeso que aun escurría de ella, una imagen que a ojos de Alastor era erótica y sensual que provocó que sintiera como una latente dureza empezaba a formarse dentro de sus pantalones.

— Me complace oír eso mi encantadora bella demonio – replicó para empezar a romper el pequeño espacio que les separaba sintiendo como la respiración de ambos se mezclaba, para atrapar los labios de Charlie de forma lenta y profunda, podía saborear el ligero pero embriagante sabor metálico de la sangre de los labios de esta, mezclado con leve rastro de Chocolate y whisky, el movimiento de la lengua de ambos chocando y explorando les resultaba placentero y excitante para Charlie que sentía como un ligero calor y humedad empezaban a formarse y acumularse en su entrepierna.

Se detuvieron en una pequeña búsqueda de oxígeno y cordura sin romper la cercanía de ambos rostros, la cual permitió a Alastor observar con atención la expresión del rostro de Charlie en ese momento deleitándose con ella su piel nívea se encontraba ligeramente cubierta de rastros de sangre que parecían no mermar su imagen angelical, sus ojos reflejaban ambigüedad llenos de pureza y destellante deseo, sus mejillas enrojecidas y labios ligeramente hinchados, Alastor sentía estar contemplando los pasos de un ángel al precipicio de la corrupción guiado de su mano y aquella idea únicamente provocaba la necesidad de corromperla hasta el fondo.

— Deseo ver... lo que eres ahora – dijo Charlie de manera entrecortada, tomando el rostro de Alastor para verle directamente, no había un solo cambio en él, era exactamente como la fotografía plasmada sobre el buró de su habitación, una fotografía de hace más de ochenta años, pero ella amaba al ser debajo de aquel disfraz.

— ¿Estás segura de eso? – dijo en un tono seco — podría no gustarte lo que verás–

— Estoy segura Al...– dijo depositando otro suave beso en los labios a lo que el castaño solo suspiró con resignación sonriendo de forma leve, chasqueo los dedos para empezar a ser cubierto por una sombra negra, que creció un par de cabezas antes de empezar a desvanecerse tan rápido como apareció, revelando la imagen del demonio ante ella.

Alastor se irguió dejando ver sus casi ocho pies de altura, observando el rostro de Charlie en busca de una mueca de asco o expresión de terror, más no había rastro de ello sino una de curiosidad. Charlie por su parte se hinco sobre la roca alcanzando el rostro de Alastor acariciando la piel aun suave al tacto ahora en tonos grisáceos. Observo con atención el rostro del demonio que seguía manteniendo varios de sus rasgos humanos, sus cabellos habían pasado de ser castaños y cortos a ser largos hasta debajo de su mentón y bicolor de raíces rojas y puntas negras, Charlie enredó sus dedos entre las hebras de cabello sintiendo lo sedosas que estas eran, sobre la cabeza de Alastor pudo ver lo que distinguió como sus orejas, que seguían el mismo patrón bicolor acompañadas por dos pequeñas astas semejantes a las de un ciervo.

Los ojos de Alastor brillaban de forma tenue gracias a la poca luz del ambiente sus escleróticas eran rojas y sus iris de un rojo más suave con pupilas alargadas las cuales le recordaban ligeramente a las de los gatos, pasó un par de dedos sobre los labios de este viendo ligeramente un par de hileras de afilados y amarillentos dientes. Alastor tomó la mano de Charlie depositando un beso en la muñeca de esta, la cual se percató que ahora ambas manos habían adquirido el tono ennegrecido, con una estética alargada y estilizada con afiladas uñas rojas que parecían poder desgarrar cualquier parte de ella si se lo proponían, Charlie no pudo evitar entrelazar ambas manos, acortando la poca distancia que se había formado.

—¿Serías capaz de amar a un monstruo como yo cariño? – susurró Alastor de forma que ella pudo sentir el ardiente aliento chocando contra sus labios. Charlie no dijo nada, pero capturó los labios de Alastor en un beso breve pero que respondía a la pregunta que él había formulado.

El volvió a tomar los labios de Charlie de forma que ambos sintieron como el calor de la vida y el frio muerte se unían buscando fundirse, y ninguno de los dos se negaba a ello. Ella había esperado y ansiado por ello, había anhelado sentir a plenitud todas las sensaciones que él le provocaba en aquellos sueños, sus manos, sus labios, su piel.

Alastor abandono sus labios y deposito un beso esta vez en el cuello, que hizo que el cuerpo de Charlie se contrajera de forma leve ante la sensación de los labios de el contra su piel. El llevo sus manos alargadas hasta los hombros de ella y empezó a deslizar el suéter que la cubría revelando su blanca y tersa piel, lo deslizo a través de los hombros y brazos de forma lenta que hizo que el frio del ambiente erizara la piel tibia de Charlie mientras seguía repartiendo numerosos besos y ligeras succiones, provocando que la boca de ella liberara débiles y dulces gemidos directamente en la oreja de Alastor que se veía complacido ante ello. 

Cuando finalmente aquel suéter estuvo fuera las manos de Alastor atraparon la cintura estrecha de Charlie empezando acariciar toda la extensión de su espalda hundiendo suavemente sus dígitos en ella de forma que sus uñas rozaban y marcaban su piel de forma ligera, mientras ella llevo sus manos hasta los largos y rojos cabellos para hundir sus dedos en ellos y jugar con ellos. El la beso nuevamente sintiendo el deseo emanar de cada uno de ellos pidiendo ser saciado.

Conoció cientos de seres antes y después de morir, pero pocos le habían resultado interesantes y hermosos como ella que abrazo al mal y se aferró con fuerza a él, y a su vez el abrazo con locura aquello llamado amor.

Rompió el beso dejando ver el rostro jadeante y sonrojado de Charlie que parecía ser un ángel hincado sobre aquel altar, ambos mantuvieron su mirada fija en los ojos del otro, de forma que Alastor fue capaz de ver como de la boca de ella escapo un suspiro delatado por el vapor que genero el frio del ambiente, cuando el llevo su mano derecha hasta el muslo de ella empezando a recórrelo de manera ascendente mientras ejercía una leve presión de forma que ella sintiera las garras incluso a través de la tela del pantalón que llevaba, delineo el contorno de sus caderas con un poco más de delicadeza. 

Charlie gimió cuando sintió como la mano de Alastor se posó sobre sus nalgas acariciándolos, masajeándolos. El no tardo en volver a devorar la boca de ella con vehemencia y devoción, propinando suaves y sensuales mordidas a sus labios, que solo aumentaban la creciente excitación de ambos.

Las manos de Charlie empezaron a recorrer el pecho Alastor de forma lenta por encima de la ropa, sintiendo lo firme y amplió que era este, para finalmente atrapar el moño que adornaba su cuello y empezar a deshacerlo, cuando termino siguió con los primeros botones de su roja camisa, dejando ver las primeras y profundas cicatrices que causaron su muerte temprana, continúo desabotonándola debelando el resto de su piel y cuando termino, ella poso amabas manos en el pecho de este dejando que las palmas de sus manos sintieran la textura de su piel.

El suspiro contra sus labios ante aquella sensación, ante el calor de sus manos acariciándole y explorándole, los besos abandonaron sus labios y descendieron de la misma forma que él lo hizo con ella, sus labios eran suaves y dejaban un rastro de un hormigueante. Ella detallo cada una de las cicatrices de la grisácea piel con la yema de sus dedos hasta llegar al su vientre, donde se hacía presente un pequeño rastro de bello que iba desde su ombligo al interior de sus pantalones, y que parecía marcarle el camino.

Alastor ante aquello retomo las caricias al cuerpo de Charlie y llevo su mano hacia la parte interna de sus muslos causando que esta se estremeciera ante la inesperada caricia, complaciendo al ciervo. Su mano separo levente sus piernas y llevo a su mano a rosar su sexo sobre la ropa, sintiendo como una leve humedad y calor emanaban de ella. El de deleito con la expresión que adquirió el rostro de Charlie en ese momento, su respiración se había tornado irregular y agitada, mientras su boca se mostraba ligeramente abierta con una expresión ansiosa, suplicante porque continuara su toqué.

Lo que lo llevo a empezar a rozar la tela del pantalón haciendo una ligera presión que provocó que de la boca de Charlie salieran gemidos suaves, mientras ella empezaba un ligero meneo de sus caderas contra la mano de Alastor, en busca de aumentar el placer que esta le generaba, haciendo que el aumentara las carisias en la zona haciéndolas más intensas, de forma que sus labios eran ligeramente separados por los dígitos de Alastor, y con cada caricia Charlie podía sentir una humedad espesa y ardiente empezaba a emanar de ella esparciéndose por su sexo.

El demonio dejo de lado las caricias al sexo de Charlie, para llevar su mano nuevamente a posarse sobre su cintura, mientras veía como ella hacia un reproche silencioso con su mirada por detener sus caricias.

La piel de Charlie se erizo al sentir como las manos de Alastor empezaron a introducirse en el interior de su blusa deslizándose, haciéndola sentir de forma directa la frialdad que emitían sus manos y lo afilado de sus uñas. Esas manos que habían arrebatado la vida de tantos ahora la trataban con suma fragilidad y delicadeza.

Alastor empezó retirar la blusa que cubría el cuerpo de Charlie, revelando así el blanco sostén con un detallado encaje que cubría sus redondos pechos y que combinaba perfectamente con su imagen virginal. El la beso ante aquella sensual y particular imagen, atrayéndola con fuerza a él por la cintura, mientras su mano jugaba con sus largos cabellos y acariciaba su mejilla.

Ella de un momento a otro sintió como el soltó el fuerte agarre que había mantenido sobre su cintura, sintiendo como ahora sus manos acariciaban su vientre y subían lentamente a través de este, hasta detenerse en su sostén. Ella observo como el levanto su mano de su vientre y coloco su garra en la unión del sostén, rompiéndolo en el acto. Charlie soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa, sintiendo al instante el frio del ambiente arremeter con la cálida piel de esa zona.

Los besos y suaves mordidas nuevamente se hicieron presentes, a lo largo de sus, hombros y cuello deteniéndose en su oído, donde escucho la voz susurrante y profunda de Alastor decirle — Recuéstate – sintiendo como su aliento chocaba contra su oído.

Ella obedeció y empezó a recostarse mientras en sus oídos se hizo presente el sonido del chasquear de los dedos de Alastor. Ella espero sentir el arrebatador frio del altar contra su piel, pero muy por el contrario la suavidad de una mullida cama fue lo que la recibió. Sus manos a sintieron la textura delicada de la seda y satín tan rojo como la sangre que cubrían ese lecho, podía percibir por completo el olor de Alastor emanando de ellas, mientras sus ojos fueron invadidos por la belleza de las tintineantes estrellas del cielo, mientras los árboles de apariencia otoñal presenciaban su acto en completo silencio.

Observo la figura de Alastor ahora a los pies de aquella cama matrimonial, que alcanzaron sus pies retirando sus zapatos, y después deshacerse de su propio Chaque y camisa acto que pareció sensual a los ojos de Charlie, que sintió que su corazón salía de su pecho cuando el empezó a trepar a la cama hasta ella, tomo sus piernas y las separo ubicándose entre ellas, hasta finalmente quedar en cuatro sobre su cuerpo.

El contemplo como los cabellos rubios de Charlie habían terminado esparcidos sobre la cama, mientras sus manos reposaban a sus costados, tomo un par de mechones y los llevo hasta su boca depositando un beso en ellos, para después alcanzar sus labios y besarlos con ferocidad para proceder a bajar lentamente marcando y mordiendo con mayor ferocidad el cuello de la rubia lo cual aumento la dureza de su miembro con cada leve gritó que Charlie contenía.

Cuando llego a sus pechos se detuvo y observó se desnudez, la redondez de estos, las areolas rosadas, sus pezones erectos por la excitación y leve frío, llevo su índice hasta ellos y delineo la rosada aureola causando que ella pronunciara su nombre de forma sensual y se contrajera entre sus manos por el contacto y las nuevas sensaciones que producía en ella.

Alastor paso la yema de sus dedos sobre el pezón excitado, sacando numerosos suspiros de la boca de Charlie, para finalmente tomar entre su mano, su pecho masajeando sintiendo la suave y blanda consistencia entre sus dedos, apretándolo de forma delicada desde la base del su seno hasta el pezón ejerciendo un poco más de fuerza al final, ante lo que Charlie se arqueaba levemente.

El empezó a besar el contorno de estos, Alastor sacó su lengua y empezó a pasarla por la piel de ambos pechos, limpiando a su paso las leves salpicaduras de sangre que habían quedado de aquel chico, sintiendo como Charlie se retorcía bajo de él y se aferraba sus manos a las sabanas ante la ardiente sensación que dejaba su lengua a su paso.

Delineo por el contorno de la aureola, para después pasarla sobre el pezón repetidas veces, sintiendo como su propia excitación iba en aumento. Llevo su boca a capturar por completo el pecho empezando a chuparlo y succionarlo, mientras sentía como las manos de Charlie se enredaban entre sus cabellos.

Una de las manos de Alastor empezó a acariciar el vientre de Charlie, hasta topar con el botón de su pantalón, el cual empezó a desabrochar mientras la veía de forma traviesa mientras seguía jugando con sus pechos. El sonido de la cremallera del pantalón siendo abierta provocó que la humedad y dureza del sexo de Alastor acrecentará, él se reincorporo y empezó a deslizar el pantalón a través de sus piernas, hasta que finalmente su desnudez era apenas cubierta por una pequeña pantaleta del mismo color y diseño del sostén.

El tomo ambas piernas de Charlie y las separo para poder apreciar con mayor claridad la humedad espesa que emanaba de Charlie hacia levemente traslucía la prenda. Relamió sus labios de forma sensual que provoco en Charlie un fuerte espasmo de placer que recorrió su cuerpo al dilucidar esa imagen acompañada por el torso desnudo de Alastor y la dura erección que se podía notar oculta en sus pantalones.

Este se acomodó entre las piernas de Charlie apoyando su pelvis contra la de ella, haciendo que esta gimiera su nombre ante al contacto caliente y duro del erecto miembro de Alastor casi directo con su piel, seguido por un beso profundo y necesitado donde los torsos de ambos rozaban creando descargas de placer en ambos.

Charlie se retorcía de placer bajo de él, las sensaciones de la lengua de Alastor en su coca le eran excitantes, llevó ambas manos a los cabellos bicolor acariciándolos y jalándolos levemente cada vez que la sensación de placer la sobrepasaba, buscó aumentar el roce del cuerpo de Alastor contra su sexo, sintiendo como la humedad de su sexo había mojado por completó su ropa interior y empezaba a escurrir.

Alastor llevo su mano a descender lentamente a través del vientre de Charlie, que suspiro al sentir como estas delineaban el contorno de sus caderas, terminando por gemir el nombre del contrario cuando la mano de este cubrió su sexo y lo acaricio de forma lenta con sus dedos. La mano de Alastor masajeaba el sexo de la rubia de forma que podía sentir la humedad de este a través de la fina tela ropa interior, después de eso llevo a un solo dedo a concentrarse a separar los labios mayores sobre la tela, que llevó a Charlie a mover las caderas contra la mano de Alastor incrementando el placer que sentía.

La boca de Alastor empezó a descender sobre el cuerpo de Charlie, aun podía percibir ligero el olor de santidad en su piel perdiéndose por la excitación, marcó un camino de pequeños y húmedos besos, dejando pequeñas marcas de mordidas sobre la piel blanca, para que después separar por completo las piernas de Charlie dejando la intimidad expuesta para él.

Charlie tembló de placer al ver como el rostro de Alastor tomaba lugar entre sus piernas, y arqueo su espalda al sentir como su caliente aliento ahora chocaba contra la tela húmeda que cubría su sexo. El beso y mordió los muslos interiores de Charlie antes de pasar su lenga sobre la humedad de la prenda saboreándole de forma apenas perceptible, sintiendo como las manos de Charlie se posarán sobre sus cabellos.

El paso un par de veces más su lengua sobre la prenda para empezar a deslizarla a través de sus muslos, mientras sus oídos eran invadidos los suspiros y gemidos de Charlie. Cuando termino de retirarla disfruto por completo de la vista del cuerpo desnudo de ella y llevo su mano a acariciar el pubis que apenas era cubierto por una corta y suave capa de vello, ella se estremeció por completo ante el contacto placentero de la mano fría que la acariciaba suavemente junto a el leve roce sus afiladas uñas.

— A...lastor...– Charlie gimió su nombre cuando sintió como el, empezó a deslizar numerosas veces su lengua a lo largo de su sexo, como si de una paleta se tratase, de manera que el percibía como su saliva se mezclaba con la húmeda excitación de ella, saboreándola como si de un manjar se tratase.

El llevo a su lengua a introducirse y separar sus labios, explorando su interior hasta encontrar aquel llamado botón de placer que era que era su clítoris, él lo acaricio y lo roso con su lengua haciendo que todo el cuerpo de Charlie se contrajera como respuesta inmediata, continuo con su tarea con los jadeos de Charlie llamándole como sinónimo de placer, empezando así a chuparlo y a succionarlo de forma sonora para que la rubia escuchara los pecaminosos sonidos que le brindaban placer.

La boca de Charlie no era capaz de articular una sola palabra ante el placer, sintiendo como un calor abrazador se acumulaba dentro de ella, y que le invitaba a iniciar un moviendo sutil de sus caderas contra la boca de Alastor en busca de aumentar el tan aclamado placer que su cuerpo pedía, mientras sus manos se aferraron a los pelirrojos cabellos de demonio. Alastor llevo con cuidado su dedo índice y medio hasta la entrada vaginal de Charlie, donde empezó a ejercer una leve presión en la zona, introducido apenas la punta de sus dedos sintiendo como eran lubricados por la caliente humedad que salida de ella.

— Al...Al ya... No puedo – el demonio no tardó en entender que Charlie se encontraba al borde de su clímax, aumentando así la intensidad y constancia de sus caricias y succiones al clítoris, que desato la explosión directa del ardiente y espeso orgasmo de Charlie contra su boca, acompañado su nombre que había sonado tan dulce y placentero a oídos del demonio.

El rostro de Charlie estaba completamente enrojecido y jadeante ante la intensa oleada de placer que acababa de recorrer su cuerpo, que la dejo con la ligera sensación de estar flotando, mientras Alastor capturo sus labios de forma intensa, sintiendo como su lengua se introducía a su boca de forma que el sabor de su propio orgasmo le invadió.

Entre cada beso sentía como la dura erección de Alastor, se frotaba contra su húmedo sexo, haciendo que el produjera leves sonidos de placer. Lo que la llevo a tomarlo con fuerza haciendo que ahora fuera el quien quedara espalda contra la mullida cama, que le dio una imagen dominante que hizo temblar de deseo a Alastor.

El beso continuo, pero ahora con ella montada en el, mientras sus caderas se movían sobre de él simulando ser penetrada, causando que los bajos suspiros de Alastor se tonaran más sonoros y roncos mientras enterraba sus dedos en la piel de sus caderas.

Charlie llevo su mano izquierda a acariciar el amplio pecho de Alastor con las yemas de sus dedos hasta llegar su abdomen, sintiendo aquellas cicatrices y el ligero camino de vellos, jugando con la sensibilidad a flor de piel, presente en el. Sus labios no tardaron en reemplazar sus dedos, dejando de lado el movimiento de sus caderas, para descender a través de su cuerpo besándole, marcándole y mordiéndole, hasta llegar a la frontera que eran sus pantalones y delinearla. Su mano se deslizo sobre la tela de este, sintiendo así la dureza y extensión del miembro, provocando que un gutural y profundo gemido saliera de la boca de Alastor.

Ella empezó a retirar el cinturón y abrir el pantalón de bajando de forma lenta la cremallera, viendo así la última prenda que cubría el miembro, sintiendo como en su interior revoloteaba una extraña mezcla de excitación y curiosidad que le llevo a morder sus labios, acto que no hizo mas que acrecentar la excitación del demonio que se vio ansioso. Alastor vio como ella retiro aquella prenda liberando su erección por completo, sintiéndose satisfecho de la expresión que el rostro de la rubia, que no hizo más que alimentar su ego varonil.

Charlie algo nerviosa ante su nueva tarea, llevo su mano a tomar el pene de Alastor apenas cubriendo una parte de su longitud, sintiendo en la palma de su mano el intenso calor que este emitía y la textura suave de la piel de esa zona a comparación del resto. Empezó a deslizar su mano a lo lardo de su miembro, escuchando la respiración pesada de Alastor que termino por llevar su cabeza hacia atrás en señal de placer. Su mano no tardo en sentir como del glande empezaba a emanar un espeso y caliente líquido, humedeciéndola y haciendo mas placentero el moviente de su mano para Alastor.

La boca de Alastor libero un gutural gemido cuando ella se inclinó por completo, y atrapo con su boca su falo, ante lo que se reincorporo casi de inmediato para observar aquella obscena escena, en la cual Charlie comenzó a lamer de manera lenta y tortuosa su glande succionando el líquido preseminal que salía por la uretra. Ella poco a poco empezó a introducir el falo a su boca saboreándolo, detallándolo con su lengua, haciendo ocasionales succiones con su boca, recordando aquellas las ocasionales lecciones que Ángel le había dado, y en las que decía que aquello volvía locos a los hombres que no podían evitar pedir por más.

Charlie levantó su vista hacia el rostro de Alastor que tena una expresión jadeante, claramente enrojecido, mientras intentaba evitar soltar otro sonido impropio de él. Ante aquello imagen ella incrementó la velocidad y la profundidad de la felación al punto que sintió como gruesas lágrimas empezaron a escurrir de sus ojos y un ligero dolor en su quijada empezaba a hacerse presente.

Alastor por su parte estaba experimentando un punto de la locura desconocido para él, podía sentir como su glande tocaba la garganta de Charlie, la sensación placentera de la lengua de la rubia moviéndose contra su piel y ocasionalmente los colmillos de esta rozándolo, provocando un suave y placentero dolor no se comparaban con alguna sensación que hubiera experimentado antes. Amaba la imagen del rostro de Charlie en ese momento tan perdida y las lágrimas en sus ojos hacían sentir como se acumulaba el calor dentro de él. 

Charlie deslizó su mano a través de las caderas de Alastor, y su zona pélvica sintiendo como el vello causaba ciertas cosquillas en su mano, hasta topar con sus testículos los cuales se encontraban hinchados por el placer que estaba experimentando, ella los tomo entre sus manos rozándolos masajeándolos con cierta fuerza, sintiendo al instante como el cuerpo de Alastor tembló mientras de su boca salió un gemido por demás sonoro separándola casi al instante de su miembro con el rostro completamente enrojecido.

— Lo siento mi bello demonio no quise ser brusco, pero es que simplemente me estabas llevando a la locura – dijo en un tono un tanto agitado pero elocuente, mientras empezó a pasar su lengua a lo largo de las mejillas de Charlie limpiando el rastro de las lágrimas — y aún hay algo más que deseo tomar– declaró besando a Charlie que respondió al beso con devoción y entrega, ambos con necesidad de satisfacer sus ansias del otro en un vaivén de sus lenguas, que terminó por la necesidad de oxígeno por parte de Charlie.

Alastor la tomo entre sus brazos y la recostó contra la cama, mientras el se posaba entre sus piernas de forma que ambos sexos se frotaban de forma leve, que no hacia mas que crecentar la necesidad de consumar el acto.

— Te dolerá un poco ¿lo sabes? – indico Alastor a Charlie asintió de forma lenta sin ápice de duda en su expresión en su rostro o sus ojos.

— Lo sé, quiero sentir ese dolor… – dijo para retomar el beso de manera un poco más tierna incluso dulce, Alastor se acomodó de forma que su pene quedó entre los labios de Charlie para empezar a hundirse entre la espesa y abundante humedad de su vagina, ella hundió sus uñas en la espalda de Alastor ante la intromisión, acto que el demonio disfruto. El sentía la humedad como ardiente iba devorando su pene y como las paredes vaginales le apretaban, incluso parecía que hacían una ligera succión, que le incitaba a moverse hasta romperla en dos, lo que le llevo a hacer uso de todo su autocontrol en ese momento.

Todo mientras su nariz podía percibir como de su unión emergía el ligero olor metálico de la sangre…

Alastor soltó un suspiro profundo y fuerte cuando sintió que estaba por completo adentro de forma que sus testículos podían sentir la humedad que escurría de Charlie en ese instante, era difícil no intentar moverse. Sintió alivio y una descarga de placer, cuando sintió que Charlie empezó a mover sus caderas auto penetrándose de forma lenta, aumentando el ritmo en cada repetición mientras el solo se limitaba a devorar el cuello de Charlie y apretar ligeramente sus caderas asistiendo con el movimiento.

— Al... Ah... Al, más...– gimió Charlie, aquello provocó que todo el auto control que había mantenido hasta el momento se fuera a la mierda y tomará las caderas de Charlie para empezarla a penetrarle con fuerza y rapidez en sus oídos eran invadidos por los sonidos de sus sexos húmedos chocando contra entre ellos creando un eco que se apoderó del bosque, que sonrojaría cualquiera que lo escuchara.

Charlie sentía como una tensión empezaba a formarse en su espalda y en su vientre acompañada por ligeros y constantes golpes en su sexo por los testículos de Alastor los cuales resultaban sumamente placenteros, mientras sus pechos no paraban de rebotar por los violentos movimientos que realizaba el demonio.

Alastor se irguió tomando ambas piernas de Charlie sobre sus hombros de manera que las estocadas se volvieron aún más profundas sintiendo como su glande chocaba suavemente en su interior provocando que Charlie sintiera como toda aquella ola de sensaciones traía consigo un arrebato de erotismo y placer.

— Ah... Al... me ven...go – pronuncio Charlie de maneta entrecortada, y eso fue todo lo que Alastor necesito escuchar para penetrarla de manera frenética y fuerte haciendo que los pechos de la rubia chocaran entre sí y su mente quedara completamente en blanco.

— Charlotte…– pronuncio cargado su nombre cargado de erotismo cuando sintió como su el ardiente líquido del orgasmo de Charlie y los espasmos vaginales aprisionaron de manera casi violenta su miembro haciéndole eyacular en el momento, derramando todo su semen en su interior, cayendo satisfecho sobre el menudo cuerpo de Charlie.

Ella sentía como su cuerpo temblaba de forma leve y sus caderas se sentían levemente acalambradas, mientras que el poco calor que el cuerpo de Alastor generaba la mantenía caliente. Aferro sus manos a su espalda e inhalo profundamente dejando que el olor de la madera y frutos combinado con el olor metálico de la sangre llenaran por completo sus pulmones, sintiéndose completa ... _Por fin estaba a su lado…_

_Ahora solo quedaba ser arrastrada al infierno..._

**_Prima:_ **

Buenos días, reportando en vivo desde las orillas del bosque colindante a Blackwood, donde se han iniciado las operaciones de búsqueda de dos jóvenes de la preparatoria Underwood, Travis Darryl de 18 y Charlotte Magne de 17, se presume que su desaparición pudo haber sucedido el mismo día, aunque se desconoce que estos dos jóvenes hayan tenido algún tipo de relación o contacto previo a su desaparición.

El auto de Charlotte Magne un modelo Shelby Cobra Gt 500 67'color rojo fue encontrado abandonado en un desnivel cercano al puente Owl a veinte millas de Blackwood, sin signos de violencia en el.

Los padres y amigos de ambos jóvenes declaran no haber notado comportamientos raros o erráticos en ellos las últimas semanas y la policía aun no establece si estas dos desapariciones tienen relación con la muerte del futbolista Trevor Kovach.

Hasta aquí mi reporte Katty, seguiré reportando desde Blackwood, se despide su amigo Tom…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo de leer esta obra, a la que le guardo un profundo aprecio y amor.
> 
> Básicamente aquí se habla de Alastor como un Wendigo aunque nunca se usa la palabra directamente y también no aproveche del todo el potencial que pudo haber tenido. Los Wendigos son criaturas mitológicas que aparece en las leyendas de los pueblos algonquinos de la costa este y de la región de los Grandes Lagos, en Estados Unidos y Canadá.
> 
> Y como siempre mis fanfic están llenos de referencias a otras obras. El nombre del pueblo Blackwood fue tomado del juego Until dawn donde también se hace referencia a los wendigos, con un ambiente inspirado en Villefranche de la série Zone Blanche de Netflix un Noirecologico donde también se hace referencias a los wendigos. 
> 
> El automóvil Shelby Gt500 67 que maneja Charlie también es una referencia pero esta vez a una trilogía de libros, en este caso pertenece al primer libro llamado Demonios personales de Lisa Desrochers.
> 
> También en hice un ligero uso de la floriografía japonesa o Hanakotoba, las Camelias blancas (tsubaki) tienen como significado "esperando".
> 
> Y finalmente todos los títulos de los capítulos son canciones, aunque inicialmente solo contemplaba In the woods somewhere de Hozier que aparece en el juego Dark souls III. "¡Alabado sea el Sol!", y siempre quise incluir "Fly to the moon" en algún fanfic asi que me doy por bien servida.

**Author's Note:**

> Primera publicación Wattpad 29/02/2020


End file.
